Gamer May Cry
by Beowolf 43
Summary: A world of Demons, A world of sin and evil, A world of love and hope. All these things could be said about the world of Dante Sparda. The famous Devil Hunter that was son of the legendary Dark knight himself. But even so, it was a world not for the faint of heart, so why exactly did the Gamer power launch my recently unblinded butox here? I got no clue, all i know is im dead.
1. Chapter 1: Load start

**Hey guys, Wolf here with the new story Gamer may cry, Inspired by the recent release of Devil may cry 5 and the numerous Gamer fics out on Fanfic. So, i've decided that id toss my Dr. Faust hat in the ring and give a gamer story a shot. Now the Devil May Cry Style mechanic is going to play a role. because no story with the baddest of asses Dante and crew is going to be missing that series staple. Also****, i promise, this story wont take away from Destiny: SOTN.**

**Now story time.**

**I do not own Devil May Cry, That belongs to Capcom. and the Gamer is owned by somebody i do not know.**

I stood staring, uncomfortably shuffling on my feet at the ridiculous display in front of me. But i dare any person not to if they were in my situation. Staring me in the face was a blue screen, floating in the air and definitely _not _part of the TV that was turned on in the opposite direction from me. I was suprised to see it at all, considering ever since my 20th birthday i have been legally declared blind. My name? It's Shawn, Shawn Forge. Im currently 21 years old and blinder then a bat in the middle of the day in the desert. The only things i can see are general shapes and colors.

Now here i Stand rubbing my eyes while my foot thick glasses up on my head as i try and make sense of what is in front of me.

**[ Welcome new player! You have been selected by the Gaia System to receive the Gamer ability! For much like those Fanfics you read on the internet the Gaia System is a fully functional Divine being, and so you have been selected to become the Gamer of your world! ]**

**[ Quest Activated: The Gamer Tutorial!]**

**Objective: Complete the System tutorial [ ]**

**Rewards: 5 Stat points 25 Exp. x1 Random Accessory.**

**This quest is mandatory.**

_'Ok, this has got to be some sort of wacky dream, please let this be a wacky ass dream!_' I full on prayed to god above for confirmation that this wasn't happening to me. Unlike all those idiots who get sent on this clusterfuck of a journey ive got shit to do here! I work at a Civic center as a youth counselor, my brother has a Wedding in two days, and a funeral for my freinds dad in a week! Not to mention the fact that my family will wig the fuck out if i dissapeared like that!? I mean seriously, I would've loved for this power when i was a teen and had full vision but I'm twenty-one and i have responsibilities, not to mention the fact i literally can't see shit...

... Huh, this Gamer thing must be able to hear my thoughts, because the screen changed.

**[ While it is true that you will leave your home world for a time, After you reach the milestone 'Gamer Adept' (Level 50) You will automatically receive a skill that allows for teleportation between your new world and this one. Seeing as how you have pressing engagements within this world still, your combat tutorial will not begin until after the day of your final oblagation. Note however, that you WILL be able to contact your family while in the new world. As for your eyes, as the Gamer you will not suffer from genetic ailments.]**

... That, is a load off my mind, but still this is just crazy. Although the fact that my eye problem is Genetic is news to me. This is going to take a long time to wrap my head around, but, if i can see again, then it might be worth it. The window changed again.

**[ Now that your concerns about your family and health are taken care of, we can begin the system tutorial. The Gamer works mostly the same as you've read online, so first say 'Stat screen'. ]**

Sighing i complied. " Stat screen."

**[ Status screen.]**

**Player: Shawn Forge. Lv. 4. EXP. (29/100)**

**Race: Human--(Not for long)**

**HP. [ 1,000/1,000]**

**SP. [ 1,000/1,000]**

**Stats. S.P.E.C.I.A.L**

**Stength. 4**

**Perception. 2**

**Endurance. ****4**

**Charisma. 3**

**Intelligence. 6**

**Agility. 5**

**Luck. 3**

**Stat points. 0**

**Currency $0.00/ 0**

**Bio: Shawn Forge, A 21 College graduate with a masters in Criminal justice and was on the fast track to becoming a member of the FBI, until his twentieth birthday when a family genetic defect lead to him losing 80% of his vision. Finishing College with the help of his family and Teachers he now works part time at the local civic center as a youth counselor. But with the Awakening of the Gamer powers within him he can now see and is ready to take the world by storm.**

...While that bio made me sound badass, the Stats i have Suck Balls. Withholding a curse I looked at the rest of the page. Although the Double Currency was something to take note of, as was the fact it said i wont be human for long.

**Skills: Gamers Body. Lvl MAX! As the Gamer, your body reflects the physical abilities of most Videogame Characters. you no longer suffer from severed limbs or any deadly disease. Sleeping in a bed will replenish all Gauges. **

**Gamers Mind. Lvl MAX! Your mind is like a Videogame Characters, no longer will you be scared shitless by Overwhelmingly powerful enemies or be tricked by mind Voodoo bullshit! Warning though, you'll still suffer from relationship drama. **

_Oh fuck this thing_!

**Investigation. Lvl 8. ( Passive. ) You were the top of your class In Criminal justice, You solved the live tests with ease. this skill is a reflection of your skill with the art of the Crime scene.**

**20% Chance of finding hidden clues, doors or areas when investigating Cases, Dungeons or places of intrest.**

**15% chance of catching People in lies when questioning them for information.**

**Puzzle solving. Lvl 10. (Passive): ' Some people spend years trying to remember the most basic of physics, others can look at the back of a candy wrapper to unlock the secrets of the Universe'. this skill Allows you to solve complex problems, from puzzles to riddles and all in between them.**

**25% Chance to recognize patterns and to solving riddles.**

**10% To INT per skill level up.**

**Instant Dungeon Create/ Escape. (Active) Lvl 2. A Staple of the Gamer ability is the use of the Instant Dungeon. While some Gamers need to find this skill your world will require you to be higher level faster, so in order for fair play you are given this skill now. **

**Available Dungeons. 2.**

**I.D Empty.**

**I.D Zombies.**

**I.D Empousa. locked. ( Lvl: 3 )**

**I.D Bloody Palace. Locked. ( Lvl: 5. Clear Combat Tutorial. )**

I felt my blood turn to Ice, Empousa, Bloody palace. their was only one Fictional world i knew with both those names, and that world was a scary ass one.

" For the love of God, do not tell me your chucking my ass into Devil May Cry. " I plead to the screen, But my hope was dashed when a new message popped up.

**[ For the Correct guess as to which world you are being sent to, your Intelligence is increased by 1! ]**

I was ready to find a sledgehammer as smash this stupid screen, but ive read some gamer fics where the Player was almost killed because he lipped off to the system one too many times. I have no idea if that was actually possible, but im not going to discount it. I'd like to live after all. A new screen popped in my face.

**[ Perks]**

**Natural Detecive( Passive ): Ever since you were young, you had a knack for solving problems. Finding lost things, piecing together puzzles and finding people with what little clues around you. As you grew, you honed this talent and learned established methods of the Detective. While your a long way from being Batman, you could give most seasoned Police Detectives a run for their money.**

**20% Exp. towards the Investigation and Puzzle Solving Skills.**

**15% To Reputation Gains from client's after a successful job.**

**5% Increased rewards from Hidden loot caches.**

**Blessings of Gaia( Passive )**

**You are the chosen of mother nature herself, While the Gamer has only been around as long as the Concept of the RPG has existed, Gaia herself has existed since the Dawn of time. As her Chosen, you are blessed by the world itself.**

**25% Exp Towards Earth magic skills.**

**20% To relations from Supernaturally aware humans, such as mages or Priestesses.**

**10% to Relations with the Children of the earth, such as animals or Supernatural creatures[ Excluding Demons.]**

Wow, my Stats may be kinda low right now, but those perks really help. Although The 'Natural Detective' Offered a lot in terms of '_normal_ rewards, the 'Blessings of Gaia' gave me a bit of a heads up on which school of magic to start with. When i get the chance I'm definitely going to try and find some earth spells, Several types of Demons are ground based after all, best way to deal with a Horde of them would be to make the ground into my weapon.

**[ For planning ahead, and seeing the connection between Demon tactics and your abilities, you have increased your Intelligence by 1! ]**

I am torn between being pissed at the snark, and happy that the system said that my strategy is a good one. But with the increase in my stat by two so far, the intelligence stat seems to be an easy stat to grind. Shaking my head, i press the screen when it flashed a prompt.

**As you have experience with certain weapons and Fighting forms from before you became the gamer, the system will now automatically transfer that accumulated experience into Skills. please wait.**

**Loading...**

**Loading...**

**Loading Complete.**

**Skills Accumulated.**

**Firearms Mastery ( Smallarms): Lvl 5**: (**Passive) Ready, Aim Fire! This skill is a must have for any Devil Hunter. The use of Guns has spread across the world, allowing people who cannot use a sword to defend themselves from the Denons, well, the weak ones at least.**

**This Skill adds 25% DMG to any Gun considered Smallarms, such as Pistols, Submachine guns and sawed off Shotguns.**

**Martial arts: Here is where your understanding of the Ancient art of turning the body into a weapon is displayed.**

**Karate( Dancing Lion): Lvl 6**: **When you were younger, you trained at a local dojo, The Sensei was a retired Martial arts Competitor. He had modified the traditional Tiger style of Karate, which usually lacks much in way of defences in exchange for a relentless offence. But not this style, Renaimed by your teacher as the Dancing Lion style, this form of Karate, along with the normal brutally effective strikes of the tiger style, relies on the use of parries to unbalance and distract enemies, followed by a devastating counter attack.**

**This skill grants 25% increase to unarmed Combat damage and combat with Gauntlets and greaves.**

**This skill grants 10% increase to Damage dealt by any [ Dancing lion style ] Techniques. **

**Polarms Mastery: Lvl ****4: The Dancing lion Style Is mainly used without the use of a weapon, yet the use of A Staff, as proven by your Teacher, can be twice as effective. Allows for the use of a polearm in addition to the [ Dancing lion style] Skill.**

**This skill adds 15% to attacks with any polearm, such as spears, Bó Staffs, Sectional staffs and Halberds.**

**This skill grants 5% Increase to any [ Dancing Lion Style ] attacks.**

**[A****s you have experience with both a melee weapon and Several Firearms the System has deemed it appropriate to give you two ****Starter weapons, To continue this Tutorial, please close this screen and open the Inventory screen.]**

While i was happy to know my use of the local Gun range and My old Style of Karate had transferred over into skills, It _has _been over a year since i had any practice with any of those skills. Which might be why they were so low, I know Sensei said i was almost a red belt before I lost my sight, and i could hit the bullseye on the target a few times at the range. Shaking my head at the fact my abilities had rusted so much, I said. "Inventory. "

**[ The Inventory screen is where you will find Items you pick up along your journey, From new clothes and accessories to badass weapons and vehicles. All that you need is right here. ]**

**[ Currently equipped. ]**

**Head x Prescription Glasses.**

**Torso x Black V-neck t-shirt.**

**Legs x Basic blue jeans.**

**Feet x Convers sneakers.**

**Unequipped:**

**x 1 Inscribed Staff.**

**x 2 Uzi Submachine guns.**

**[To inspect any item in your inventory please press the listed item.]**

Seeing as how the screen suggested that, and the odd name of the weapon itself peaked my interest so i press the item. A 3in thick and around seven ft long staff is shown in a picture. The weapon appeared to be Inscribed end to end with sigils and runes, The ends had little nobs, like the kind you'd find on a fancy curtain iron.

**[ Inscribed Staff, Melee weapon: Fashioned from the mixing of the wood of a Sacred Tree and metal found within the Underworld this staff was inscribed with multitudes of magic Sigils and Runes. This weapon is considered a 'Proto-Devil Arm' For it was one of the first attempts by The creator of the first Devil Arms Machiavelli to fashion a weapon against Demons by using Demonic power. This Staff differs from other Devil Arms by the fact it gains power the more demons it kills. The more powerful the Demon, the stronger it becomes, the more it will evolve.]**

**[DMG = STG x AGL: Critical multiplier of 2.5]**

**[ Bonus Damage against Supernatural enemies.** ]

**[ Current Abilities: Absorption, apon the slaying of a Demon, this weapons shall absorb part of its power, fueling its evolution and increasing its potential.]**

Ok, I can say perfectly that this staff, is now my Rebellion, my Yamato, my Red Queen it is mine so HANDS OFF ASSHOLES! I giddily equip my new favorite implement of pain and give it a twirl, the balance was perfect, every twist, spin and lunge felt natural with the Staff. Now i think about it, it needs a real name, if its going to be my main source of asskickery then it needs a good name. After a minute or so i huff in annoyance as i can't think of a good one.

Returning my newly acquired implement of demon slaying i equipped my new Uzi's. From a glance, they appear no different from any other of the make and model. a closer inspection showed no evidence of any alterations that made them different. So i tapped their description.

**[ Twin Uzi Submachine guns, Ranged Weapon: A pair of The infamous Uzi Submachine gun, A weaopn made popular by Movies as the Submachine gun of choice by street gangs. These two lead spitting babies look fresh from the work bench, and they are. While not modified to kill Demons with a single shot, They still pack a punch. ]**

**DMG: 26 Piercing. x 2 for headshots and other critical hits.**

**[Can be customized by any [ Gunsmith ] Merchant for a price. ]**

Well, that stinks, but then again it would be a bit too much if the system just gave me all i needed instead of me working for it.

After placing the twin Uzi back into my inventory, I closed my screen. Only before i could head back to the main menu a new screescreen popped up.

**[ For the final part of the System tutorial, please design You're appearance for your Devil May Cry Outfit. As the Gamer you will, upon reaching level 10 be given access to the System store. However, Your Devil Hunter Attire may be selected from a limited collection of Apperal for you, at no charge. But please note that unless you have a 'Store Ticket' you will not be able to receive any free items after you are given your Hunter Attire. ]**

While the mention of a store ticket is something i dont think ive heared before, the fact that they were giving me the option to make my own DMC outfit was nice.

The screen was replaced by a miniature model of me, only, better i could say. The Year or so after i lost the majority of my sight hadn't been kind. I had gained around 30 pounds and I lost most of my muscles, not to mention the freakisly thick glasses i needed to see three feet in front of me. The me in the picture however, Looked almost exactly like i did when i was 16, three inches shorter the i was now, placing the picture at 5ft 9in. A toned, sleek muscle frame that did not announce the strength my Training had given me.

My thick as shit glasses were replaced by a set that looked like the kind you'd see on a british male model, thin rectangular lenses set in a jet black frame, they complemented my hazel eyes fairly well. My normally browm hair was replaced by the shockingly whitish silver Dante and his family was known for. What was different from him and his family was mine was pulled back into a loose tail that reached my shoulders, with only two bangs framing my face.

But other then those changes I was the same, Well, aside from the me on screen being clad in only my white fruit of the looms. I saw several Markers leading up to options of my body. Head seemed already filled by those Glasses while my torso, Hands, feet and legs all had available space.

Fifteen minutes later and i think ive done well, My Shirt was the same as the one i have on now, A black V-neck t-shirt, but the one i had selected also had a Skull with roses design that seemed pretty cool. Over that shirt i had a Black-Camo bomber jacket left unzipped, a patch on the left shoulder had a depiction of a red Lion's head facing the side while roaring. The same patch was sewn into the back of the Jacket but much larger with the phrase ' _A Lion's roar heralds the hunt.' _Kinda stupid, But it was the only Lion themed patch that they had for the Jacket.

For pants I selected a pair of cargo pants in a dark grey, they were loose enough as to not limit movement while also complementing the rest of my outfit. For footwear I went with a pair of Black Carpenter boots, they were tough as hell and were made to last, and if im going to kick someone with these things they are definitely going to feel it.

After all the settings were saved I was returned to the main menu. But once again, a screen popped up.

**[ Quest Complete: Tutorial part 1! ]**

**Objective: Learn the Basics of the Gamer. [X]**

**Rewards: 25 Exp. 5 Stat points. x1 random accessory.**

**[ New Item! Would you like to veiw your new Item? (Y/N) ]**

A quick press of the Y button revealed a pair of black Gloves, combat gloves to be precise. The Index finger on both was removed past the first knuckle, along the back was a depiction of a Bird wreathed in flames, a Phoenix most likely.

**[ Pheonix's Grasp: These Gloves are blessed with the fire of the immortal bird of the sun. With these Gloves the user gains two Abilities. ]**

**[ Grip of the Firebird: Using a spectral talon this skill Allows you to grasp far away objects and pull yourself towards them. ]**

**[ Fireproof: While you wear these gloves, your hands, and ONLY your Hands are fire proof for 5 Minutes after you use this ability, please note that this ability can only be used once a day. ]**

Damn, These things are badass. I quickly closed my Inventory screen and head over to the stat page. Allocating the Stat points as 1 to Luck, 1 to Charisma, and 3 to Perception to even my stats out a bit more. the new info looks much better to me.

**[ Player: Shawn Forge. Lvl 4. Exp.(54/100) ]**

**[ Status. ]**

**Strength. 4**

**Perception. 5**

**Endurance. 4**

**Charisma. 4**

**Intelligence. 8**

**Agility. 5**

**Luck. 4**

**Stat points. 0**

**Currency. $0.00/ 0 Red Orbs.**

With a nod i close the menu for the last time, looking at the clock i wasnt suprised to see absolutely nothing, my glasses were distorting my sight like placing a magnifying glass way too close to your eye. Taking them off, and looking around for the first time in over a year without a problem, im not ashamed to say i started to tear up. After a whole year of almost total darkness, never getting to fulfill my dream of being an FBI agent, of thinking that i was doomed to being blind forever, i was finally free.

Overwhelming joy was all i felt as i sat in my room, crying into my hands as the reality of my situation crashed into me. Gamers Mind or not, this was a feeling that wouldn't go away for awhile.

but to be honest, I dont think i wanted it to.

_(Line Break)_

It's been a week, and the Miraculous recovery of my sight has made my family go BONKERS! Mom and Dad _Literally _dragged my ass to church to pray and thank God for the miracle. I would have said they were praying to the wrong Deity, but they would likely try and wash my mouth out with holy water and force me into the confessional booth.

My Brother and new sister in law were almost as bad, while not as religious as our parents, my brother all but postponed his honeymoon to celebrate my recovery. But His new wife was the one to suggest it, so he didn't get his mangy ass stuck on the couch. So after a bar crawl for the ages, that may or may not have included petty vandalism, here we are. With my brother waking up in my apartment duck taped to the bathroom door with his wife hung over trying to cook a semblance of breakfast.

Peering at her over the rim of my cup of light brown heaven I said. " At least we don't have a warrent for our arrest Karin, Although i don't think I've ever seen David drink that much in one sitting. "

Karin, my new sister in law was quick to glare at me, her emerald eyes saying more then words could ever get across. Her normally straight brown hair looked like a bad wig from how frazzled she was. She was wearing my robe, both in part because her clothes were more booze then fabric and becuase i never wear the damned thing anyway.

" Well, if your little brother was miraculously cured from a condition that left him almost completely blind, one that apparently was caused by and unknown family genetic disorder i might add. Then I'm pretty sure you'd want to celebrate too Shawn. " Her groggy voice was sarcastic, but the point was clear.

I shrugged, and said with a chuckle. "hehehe While I can see your point, I'm the guy that actually had the miracle happen to him. An while i did bawl like a toddler for a good day or so, I do not in fact like getting shitfaced to the point I end up stuck to any vertical surface. "

Rolling her eyes good naturedly Karin went back to making breakfast. David, Still wrapped in several layers of Gorilla tape sat down next to me at the table, finally freeing himself from the door. While his doe brown eyes were slightly bloodshot he was in far better condition then his wife.

He gave me a curious look, after a minute he said. " Shawn, I know that you can hold your liquor pretty well, but how the actual hell are you not hung over right now? I mean seriously, you drank just as much as I did!? "

I didnt have the heart to tell him about the fact that unless i turn it off, [Gamers Body] negates the effect of Alchohol. That was a fun little feature i found out when I went to drink the next day after the whole shebang happened. Took a while before i managed to find that out, but on the bright side the bar i went to happened to be one owned by a friend from Highschool who knew about my condition, so free drinks!

Giving him a sneaky smirk i said. " Probably because i made sure to drink a lot of water before i passed out. Not to sound like a ass guys, but if you're too drunk to not duck tape each other to a door, then you're too drunk for me to help not suffer in the morning. "

" Asshole. " Karin said as she set down a plate of eggs, bacon and toast for David. Who leaned in and gave her a short but loving peck on her lips.

" No, just too used to David when he's three sheets to the wind. But Seriously guys, we could've waited until after your honeymoon to party like that. I know you two spent a lot of money on those tickets to Spain. " I STILL felt a bit guilty about that! I mean the two of them Loved Europe, and have talked about a trip ever since they started dating years ago. Their honeymoon trip was supposed to be the first time they ever went, but they canceled their trip to stay and party with me. An hell, Mom and Dad even came with us last night, _and they hate drinking!_

God, i love my family.

Finished cooking and sitting down with us, Karin had two more plates set down for me and her. After a quick sip of her own coffee she said. " And miss the chance to celebrate your eyes finally getting better? I think not Shawn. As annoying you can be when the mood strikes you, you've been nothing but depressed for the past year. Any reason to cheer you up we would've taken, you getting your sight back? The trip was kaput the second you showed up at the wedding. We love you too much to just leave like that. "

" Even if you're an ass from time to time! " David added cheerfuly from his seat next to Karin, totally ruining her touching words.

Karin looked ready to slap him until i said. " Yet if you look in the mirror, you see which of us is currently wearing tape like a new fashion statement. "

Looking down at his clothes, David muttered under his breath and went over to the trashcan and began peeling himself. Turning to my sister in law i said. " Also, love you guys too sis. But, their is something i need to tell you two. I told mom and dad after they got done dragging me to Church for the third time. "

_( LINE BREAK )_

Five hours later i was dressed in all black, standing outside of the Church waiting for my friend to finish dealing with the well wishers. The conversation with David and Karin was slightly awkward in the sense that they were disbelieving about what happened to me, at least until i used the cliche [Invite to party] method of explanation. After their brains had a chance to reboot and I'd convinced them that no, they were not still drunk and/or asleep, I was lambasted with questions about it all.

But all in all, they certainly accepted it faster then Mom and Dad had, although i was really suprised that they didn't tell them last night considering we all went out to drink. My brother was quick to fall into hysterical panic when i mentioned which world i was being sent to, smarmy bastard had kept screaming about the fact Devil May Cry would chew me up and spit my ass straight back here, this time Karin did in fact slap him upside the head.

In any case the service was almost over, as people trickeled out of the front door with saddened faces. Not suprising, Mr. Pilger was a great man. He practically _built _this town, half of the majority of houses and small businesses in town built over the last 45 years or so was by Mr. Pilger. He was the head of a construction company that did very well around here, Majority of people trusted Pilger construction company because Mr. Pilger ran a honest and clean business.

When he was hired for a job, he outlined all needed details and never went over budget. Any issues needed fixing he handled personally, and if their was something wrong after the work was done he'd fix for free, saying it should've been done right the first time and he didn't want to hear about any additional charges. This naturally led to him and his family being quite loved by the community, and his passing a sad day for the town.

I was broken from my musings as i heared a voice coming from the church doors. " Thank you for everything Father Richard, the service was a lot more pact then i had thought it would be. "

Standing in the entryway conversing with the preist was my friend Oscar. He was hunched over slightly, not suprising considering what today was. The preist was quick to offer his condolences and say that if Oscar needed anything he was more then welcome to come by and talk before heading back inside to tend to something i really dont care about right now.

Walking over to my oldest friend I gave him a soft pat on the shoulder before I say. " C'mon man, lets get you home. "

A sullen nod from Oscar and we headed for the parking lot. We hopped into his car and started the twenty minute drive to his house. As the small town went passed us Oscar was just staring out the window, the whole world a blure for him as i focused on the road.

As we hit a red light the silence was killing me, so i decided to speak. " Hey Oscar, If you want man, you can stay at my place for a while. I know staying at your dad's house isn't going to be pleasant with just you man. "

He looked at me as the light changed, his brown eyes slightly red. " It's Ok Shawn, I'll be fine at home. It'll just take some getting usused to, that's all. "

He just sighed heavily, a weight setting on his shoulders. " I just don't understand it though, why? I mean why the hell would somebody kill my dad? He was the nicest guy in town! "

I gripped the steering wheel tightly at the reminder of the reason such a healthy man could pass on so suddenly. Almost two weeks ago, Mr. Pilger was found in his office carved up like a goddamned Turkey. No sign of robbery, no sign of struggle, just a mangled corpse that looked like it was butchered with a large blade. The Forensic team actually needed to run a DNA test to even find out it was Mr. Pilger his body was so mangled.

It didn't help with the notification i got from my Gamer Powers after the end of the service.

**[ Reaper's Judgement: New Quest available! ]**

**[ Your best Friend's Dad has been brutally murdered, Find clues and bring the bastard who did it down, one way or another. ]**

**Objective 1: Return to Mr. Pilger's Office to scoure for clues. [ ]**

**Objective 2: Locate the Killer. [ ]**

**Objective 3: Deal with the Killer. [ ]**

**Optional Objective: Inform Oscar of your powers and allow him to aid you in your search. [ ]**

**Rewards: $2,000. 250 Red Orbs. 200 Exp. x 1 Golden Orb. Title. [ Avenger. ]**

**Optional Objective rewards: $500. 500 Exp. 50 Red Orbs. Companion Feature unlocked. Companion [ Oscar ] Unlocked!**

**Failure: 20 Exp. Your best friend Never gets closure. Possible death of Entire town.**

**Accept quest? (Y/N)**

Just thinking about the fact i only got this power a week or so after the murder is the _only_ reason i am not accusing it of being responsible for Mr. Pilger dying. Beyond the fact that the falure means that the whole town is in jeopardy, the reward for having Oscar tag along implies that he'd be able to come with me when i leave. With his dad dead, he just lost his only family. His mother died in childbirth and he was an only child. Both his parents were as well, so really me and _my _family was all he had, and Oscar, he was a certifiable computer GENIUS! Ive seen the guy hack anything and everyting like he was cracking open a fortune cookie.

...Wait, if the Gamer is throwing me into Devil May Cry tomarrow, how the Fuck am i gonna Solve this case in less then 24 hours?!

**[ Due to the personal nature of this quest, the System has deemed it appropriate to suspend the reality warp until you either Complete the quest, or you reject the quest entirely. ]**

**(Y/N)**

Inside,That little notification was all i needed. I pressed the Y button and looked over at Oscar.

We have a lot to talk about.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**Well, this just got intense, for the people who actually read these Author notes i say thank you for all the support my newest stories have received so far. and to the Author Seerking, this Gamer Story is hat tip to your Gamer fics, hope you like! Now Sentinel of the Normandy is not going to be waylaid by this story, because this story is going to be updated the same way. All story chapters for ALL of my fics go up when they are done, no later no sooner. I am currently moving across country in a few months so, updates will be few and far between. that said Sentinel of the Normandy might be out faster then a new chapter of this story, or it might not, i wont make any promises because i am not in a position to be able to keep them.**

**But all said and done, Devil May Cry 5 was a blast and a torture to beat. But the story really brought its A-Game. So, the recent relase from a series i love and always wanting to do my own Gamer fic has brought us here. So once again i welcome you all to...**

**_GAMER MAY CRY._**

**_shawn: CHECKMATE!!_**

**_BANG!!_**


	2. First case

**Oh, how i just love a good murder mystery, add to that a [ Gamer ] with a Devil arm and a brain hardwired towards being a detective and suddenly you have a Story you dont see everyday. so, here is chapter 2 of Gamer may cry, and boy, Your gonna like this one. * insert evil cackle here***

**I do not own Devil May Cry or the Gamer.**

**_Outside Mr. Pilger's office, March 12, 5:37 pm._**

Standing in front of the on-site office of the Pilger Construction Company me and Oscar waited for the ok from the Detective before heading in. Convincing Oscar about my powers took me a grand total of three hours. Between the denial, analytical questions of what the hell he thought i had been smoking, and finally after i invited him into a party, him raging about the absolute bullshit ability i had that went against the natural order of the Universe.

After _that _little temper tantrum I waited for him to clam the fuck down before we continued our discussion. After he asked why the hell i told him about this, and the reply that if we did this together that he could go with me into my new world shocked him, the dancing he did after i said it was Devil May Cry was actually impressive, usually he had two left feet.

Yes, he was a Devil May Cry Fanboy, and no, Im not going to try and set him up with Trish or Lady. That way lay a fate far worse then anything any Demon could do to me!?!

But at any rate currently me and Oscar had to wait for the ok from Detective James Wilder before we could get inside. Wilder was the Detective who was handling Mr. Pilger's murder, and while the guy was doing the best he could, it was obvious he had no idea what to make of this. Which was really saying something as Wilder was one of the best on the Force. The clear look of frustration and baggy eyes showed how bad he was taking the no clues status quo.

Not that i could fault him, Wilder had been my mentor when i did an internship at the precinct for my criminal justice courses. We got along quite well, although he had joked about me being a mini bruce wayne a few times.

And usually not five minutes later it would be proven true when i found the clue he couldn't see right under his nose.

Wilder was standing in front of the steps leading into the small mobile trailer. Sandy blond hair mixed with baby blue eyes gave him a surfer vibe, not that he ever actually surfed. His blue suit looked slightly dirty, not suprising considering we _were _on a unfinished construction yard. A half complete Parking lot was next to a shell of a moderately sized building, gass stalls already built waiting for the pumps to be installed.

A murder in a gas station parking lot that wasn't even finished yet, an ironic twist on that old cliche.

Wilder slid his hand across his unshaven face, a sign from this guy that he seriously wanted a smoke. Especially with the way his other hand kept gripping the lighter in his pocket.

" Look Shawn, I know how much Oscar means to you, but i cant just let you into an active crime scene, even with your eyes all better you're still technically a civilian. I know for a fact that you can help, but my hands are tied. " Wilder said sympathetically. I could tell by the way his eyes cut to Oscar when he said that he was being genuine. Wilder was always the guy who made every case he worked feel like it was the one that matters most to him. It why he was one of the best on the force and this lack of clues must kill him.

Ok, if Wilder can't help, then I'm going to have to cash in a favor.

Not wasting anymore time, I reach for my phone and dialed the number for the Ploice department. A few rings later and the receptionist said. " Rome Police Department, How may we assist you? "

" Hey Susie, Its Shawn, is Chief Carterson there? I need to speak with him. " I asked politely to the woman on the line, I had become friends with a lot of the police force over the six or so months I did my internship with them.

" Shawn! It's nice to hear from you again kid! Just hold for a moment. " Susie said happily before the line went to holding, Wilder looked at me with the deadpan stare i had learned meant, _'Oh for fucks sake kid, really?' _

I gave the, _You're the one being a stubborn ass, this is you're fault!' _right back. This was a typical day for the two of us, well, it was before the end of the internship. But before we could continue the silent conversation the phone was picked up.

" Police Cheif Alexander Carterson, What'cha need Shawn? " The rumbling voice of the Chief of Police came across my cellphone. Alexander Carterson was a nice guy, just not the kind of nice guy who went by the book. If a little outside help was needed to solve a case and make sure his people were safe and the badguy was caught, then he wasn't afraid to bend the rules a bit. That was one reason we got along so well, and honestly, if it wasnt for my eyes being too bad to work at all, the Chief said he would have offered me a job at the precinct as an onsite consultant.

" I'm doing fine Carterson, pretty sure you heared about my eyes getting the good old Miracle treatment? " I asked flippantly, not in a rush to get to what would most likely be a short talk.

Carterson snorted, most likely rolling his eyes as he did so. " Kid, who in the Goddamned Country hasn't heared about that? It's been on the News for the last week! Between the medical experts who originally diagnosed you Showing comparisans of your optical nerves before and after the fix, and the lack of Scientific explanations I'm suprised you haven't been shipped off to the Vatican for that little blessing. So, any reason you're calling me from what is most likly Mr. Pilger's murder scene? "

I smirked at the way he knew where i was and what i must be calling for, Carterson was _not _one to beat around the bush for any reason.

" Well, you know for a fact that Wilder and the rest of your team hasn't found anything yet. We both also know that Mr. Pilger dying the way he did would have had me trying to help anyway, even if i didn't get my eyes back. So, how about we not beat around the bush Alex, " I looked at Wilder and gave a grin. " Let me help with the case, and that favor you owe me is repaid in full. "

Carterson said nothing for a grand total of five minutes, before his dry laughter came over the receiver. " Only you would try and bring that up to help your friend kid, put Wilder on. "

Without hesitation i passed the phone over to the already surrendered Detective. Without even a glance he lifted to phone to his ear. " Hello Chief, I know the drill by now, yes I'll make sure he doesn't end up tied to a crane... again. Yes, Ok, Hey that was _one time _I'm not that bad! Ok, ok fine talk to you later sir. "

He tossed my phone back to me with a withering glare. He said. " I have no idea how you convinced him to let you on for the ride Shawn, and i don't want to. Just don't get us cought up in a Goddamned cult again. "

I looked at him indignantly, how was it _my _fault that the investigation led us to a bunch of crazies trying to _summon __Chuthullu_ of all things?!!

Buncha dumbass fraternity morons, the lot of them...

But the fact that we were in was what mattered the most right now. But before Wilder opened the door a new message popped up.

**[ For your use of Diplomacy, Logic and possible Blackmail your Charisma has increased by 1! ]**

Oh, this cheeky little-! Eye twiching like mad I walked into the Office along side Wilder, Oscar slightly behind us. The inside was a complete wreck, torn up papers, gouges in the walls, streaks of blood across the whole room. The only remotely intact object was the window, and that wasn't saying much.

Wthout any promt I began scanning the area around where Mr. Pilger was lying when he was found. His chalk outline was behind the desk, pointing straight to the wall.

" Any indication as to what the Murder weapon was Wilder? " I asked the Detective as i examined several of the Gashes in the floor alongside the chalk. The width of the gashes pointing to a thick blade, far more then any common knife.

Wilder for his part was not Idle, he was on the opposite side of the office digging through a filling cabinet, seeing if any documents could help point us in the right direction. " The coroner said the blade was about 4 feet long and about 3 inches thick, with a half serrated head going into a sharp, fine point. He also mentioned that the body of the blade was most likely curved in a single direction. "

" Hmmm, that rules out most conventional blades. A Scythe might fit, but I've never heared about a Scythe being Serrated before. " After examining the wall thoroughly I bent down next to the outline again, when i felt something. Gazing at my feet I saw a few pebbles, not too strange on a construction site but Mr. Pilger made sure his office was normally spotless.

Picking one up I saw, and unfortunately _smelled _that it was brimstone, A type of Volcanic rock not native to the region, especially since the nearest Volcano is half a continent away.

A Scythe like weapon as a possible murder tool, and volcanic rock next to the body, this is not going to be a normal murder case is it?

" Oscar, Find Anything on your old man's laptop? " Wilder asked the Hacker, who had been trying to see if his dad's PC had any answers. He was sitting on the floor in the only clean corner of the room, away from any trace of blood and wreckage. Not that i blame him, even if I'm currently in detective mode this was ruff on us both, Mr. Pilger was like family, Oscar must really be fighting to stay calm.

" I already knew his password so getting in was no problem, but their dosent seem to be- Wait scratch that! I got something! " Oscar Said while typing furiously on the keyboard. Wilder and I immediately walked over to see what he had found.

On screen was a icon for a camera, Oscar had already opened the program to show a live feed of us hunched over the labtop.

" A camera? But we searched the entire room without finding one! where could it be? " Wilder was flabbergasted, while i was impressed, Mr. Pilger was always a crafty man. I'm not surprised to see he had installed hidden Cameras in here. He'd been threatened in the past, it was only smart to have a contingency plan if the worst should happen.

Taking the angle of the feed, our position in the room, and the available space into account i turned to a mostly ruined shelf directly center of the left wall. The contents up top had been broken and scattered to the floor, while the shelf itself seemed more or less hanging on, if only barley.

" Oscar, keep an eye on the feed, I want to try and find the camera. " I said as i walked over to the shelf.

Gently running my index finger across the end of the dark mahogany wood I eventually heared Oscar say. " Ok Shawn! The feed is blocked. "

My finger had stopped dead center of the shelf, over a small, almost invisible hole that blended into the color of the wood perfectly. It was less then two centimeters in diameter but still, I could just Imagine Mr. Pilger thinking nobody would suspect such a small camera in that tiny hole.

" Ok guys, found it. Oscar, try and see if any recording of that night is still on file. Wilder I have something for you. " Wilder walked over to me as i held up a piece of the Brimstone i had found. the pure black rock reflecting light off its glass smooth surface.

" What's that kid? " He asked as he took the piece from my hand, scrutinizing it before handing it back to me.

" A small chunk of Volcanic rock, specifically Brimstone, don't try and sniff it, usually only found near or inside active Volcanoes. Not something you'd find anywhere near here, especially uncut stuff like that. A fair amount was next to the chalk outline, but in small enough size that most would think it bits of pavement. " I informed the Detective as i pointed to the small pile next to the torso section of the outline on the floor.

He knelt down next to the pile, pulling a bag and a pair of gloves from his suit pockets he carefully put on the latex gloves before placing the rocks in the bag.

He stood back up and set the bag on the desk, he turned to me and said. " Good work Shawn, any other things stand out? "

I wracked my brain trying to think about any other things that I might have noticed, until a strange thought hit me. Looking at the way the blood splashes covered the room I mumbled out. " Observe. "

**[ Through the use of a voice command and prior knowledge of the Gamer power, you have learned the Skill: Observe! ]**

**Observe: Lvl 1 ( Active )**

**Using this skill will allow the Gamer to give you an in depth description of what you are trying to Identify.**

**With the Inclusion of your Investigation Skill your Observe Skill will allow you to enter puzzle mode. Puzzle mode is a state where you can solve environmental puzzels such as hidden messages in art and much more!**

While cool, that can wait. Trying to see if what I'm thinking is right once again I said. " Observe. "

**[Blood stained wall]**

**A plaster wall with Green paint covered with streaks of blood and gashes.**

**Puzzle Detected!**

**Puzzle mode activated.**

Suddenly i was having a god damned _Assassins Creed_ moment! The entire room turned greyish-blue as the Blood stains became a brighter and more pronounced red. As i walked back to the corner that Oscar was in I saw several repeated lines across the room.

" Kid, you Ok? " Wilder asked as I walked away from him, possibly having a worried look on his face but i couldn't see him in anything but the same Grey blue as the reso of the room.

" Y-yeah Wilder, Just, just think i see something in the way the blood is spread around. " I say somewhat distracted as my eyes trace a pattern along several stripes of blood, man was this shit trippy. Around the contours of the room was a big circle, the lines in the middle formed a sta-- oh for the love of god...

Taking out my Phone i Snapped a photo of exactly where i was looking. A hard blink later and my _Eagle Vision_ Demo was over. Shaking my head a bit to get the really weird feeling out of my mind Looked over at Oscar, who was trying not to look around at his dad's blood on the walls. He was still rewinding the video feed back to the night the Murder happened. Just how much was left?

Walking over to him i said. " Hey Oscar, pause the feed for a sec and take a look at this. I'm E-mailing the picture to you, run it through a photo editor. "

He gave me a curious look, but did as i asked. Opening the file attached to the email he quickly found a Photo shop icon and opened the Picture. A wide view of the room spread out across the screen, Oscar tried valiantly to hide his wince. Seeing him like that made me actually hope that my theory about what happened was true.

Because as the evidence suggests, I might just get to send this fucker back to hell the fun way.

" Ok, now I need you to run that little pencil brush thing over all the blood, I need you to try and get all of it Oscar. " I said softly, he was almost to the point of hyperventilating from being here. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to show him that he was fine. A shakey nod and a few minutes later he had the entire thing traced, all the red on screen neatly filled in with digital black ink.

" Ok Oscar, now can you save that and run the thing through a negative filter? " I was honestly surprised how well he was doing, while he might be shaking like a leaf he was doing fine besides. Lord knows first time i tagged along on a murder scene I spent the first thirty minutes relieving my stomach of anything i ever ate. Oscar might not be a fighter, but he does have a strong will.

He nodded and a few seconds later, the brightly colored office in the photo was dark and dreary, while the blacked out blood now glowed white.

" Oh shit on a pogo stick! Seriously Shawn!? _Another_ Cult?! " after he said this Wilder began to swear like a sailor, not that i could blame him as the outlined blood formed a Inverted five point seal.

Well, that confirmed it, we _are_ dealing with Demons.

**[ Quest Update: The Quest Reapers Jugdement has now become: Demon Extermination! ]**

**You have found out that Mr. Pilger was not killed by human hands, but by the denizens of the Underworld. Hunt down and slay the demons before your hometown becomes their newest playground!**

**Objective 1: Scour Mr. Pilger's office for clues. [X]**

**Objective 2 (Updated): Identify the type of demon responsible for the Murder. [ ]**

**Objective 3 (Updated): Slay all demons involved with Mr. Pilger's death. [ ]**

**Optional Objective: Inform Oscar about your powers and allow him to help you solve the case. [X]**

**Rewards: $4,000. 500 Red orbs. 800 Exp x2 Golden Orbs. x1 Devil Arm. Title [Devil Hunter]. ????**

**Optional Objective Rewards: $2,000. 250 Red orbs. 500 Exp. Companion Feature unlocked! Companion [Oscar Pilger] Unlocked!**

**Failure: The Death of both yourself and you're entire hometown.**

**This Quest has already been accepted. **

Oh shit, this just got way harder. Those kind of Rewards would only come around if a Higher teir Demon is going to be involved. There were seven known casts of the Demons '_peerage_' or nobility if you prefer, Viscount, Baron, Marquis, Duke, Archduke, Prince and finally King. All seven were considered the upper echelons of the Underworld. For example, several of the Devil Arms Dante has collected from defeating Demons are actually of the mid to lower levels of the Caste's.

Cerberus, Nevan, and Phantom mostly fall into the Baron range. Where as Berail, Echidna and Balrog all fell into the rank of Archduke.

Only three demons had ever reached the realm of King, Mundus, Anglosax and of course Sparda.

But, what Demon could it be!? Is it one from the Devil May Cry world, or is it something completely different? Turning my gaze back to Oscar, who's face had taken a slightly paler complexion then two minutes before.

I said. " Oscar, please get back on the Camera feed. If this is going the direction I think it is, we need Video evidence to show people we aren't going crazy. "

My words must've scared him, because he flinched before shaking himself. He inhaled deeply, then let out a cleansing breath as he got back to finding the clip of video we needed. Wilder finally finished his cursing and rejoined us. His face was visibly red, probbably from his non stop swearing a minute ago.

" Ok Kids, since we appear to be dealing with loony cult people again, we are going to need the calvary. I'll ca- " that was as far as Wilder got before a low, growling sound was heard from outside the door.

It was also _very quiet, _especially since I definitely remeber their being a lot of police and construction workers outside...

It took me less then a second to also realize that it was _nothing _from the Dog family, it was deeper, louder, and far more _evil _in tone then any kind of dog i have ever heard. Looking over to Wilder i saw he had his service Pistol out and the hammer cocked. Oscar had teleported behind the Desk, where i was just about to suggest he hide. Wilder looked at me and was about to say something before I lifted my finger to my mouth, and reached into my jacket to hide me accessing my Inventory to pull out one of my Uzi.

His eyes went wide at the gun, a clear demand to know just where in hell i had gotten it from. I pointed at the Door and mouthed. '_In Case anything Crazy happend, Im dealing with you again after all.'_

He scowled at me with a vigor usually held for the people he arrests, but a reluctant nod came soon enough, Wilder was the kind of guy who didn't fight against a mountain with a hammer.

But I got the feeling I would get a lecture later for my troubles. Without making too much noise I quietly placed myself in front of the door and peaked out the peep hole.

Into a mouth full of Jagged, slimy teeth...

... Not gonna lie, I nearly shit my pants a bit.

Slowly, _slowly _backing up until i was safely away from the door, I put my other hand in my Jacket and pulled my other gun out. I had the feeling that this was going to _not _be easy.

My feeling was proved true when suddenly a massive tail pierced the door. Which was quicky thrown back and tossed off behind the demons head.

Looking at it now, I could see it had rows of spikes across it's back going from the base of it's head straight to the tip of its tail. Its grey skin was leathery, scailed and tough looking. The split jaw had way too big of an over bite to accommodate the three ft long teeth.

**[Chaos Lv. 7]**

**[ Demonic Buzzsaw ]**

As nice as it is to see the thing was in my range of killable, even if that was still three levels higher then me, this thing was fucking HUGE!! The Games dont scale them to actual size, this thing was almost double the size from the games. With that thought the Demon let out a horrible screech and began to charge at us.

It should go without saying that me and Wilder opened fire. My Uzi's were aimed for its chest while the good Detective aimed for the things head. While the majority of the hail of gunfire bounced off a few shots did pierce the thick hide.

Unfortunately for us, all that seemed to do was piss this thing off...

" Oh Fuck this!! " With that shout I swapped my guns for my currently unnamed Staff. As the Chaos lept into the air in an effort to start a roll out I swung at it. Just as it started to curl itself my Staff whacked it across the jaw with enough force to make it go from a forward roll into a corkscrew. As it crashed into the wall behind us Oscar lept out from his hiding spot and booked it out the open door.

Not a bad idea, as Wilder and I quickly follow. Only to stop short because of the sight we see.

Corpses, all around the unfinished Gass station were corpses of the construction Workers and several police officers. Oscar leaned against a giant wire spool to throw up, the only reason I'm not doing the same was because of [Gamers Mind, but even so, this was horrible.

" Mother of God... " Wilder half stated half prayed at the sight, but the furious Roar behind us brought us back to reality.

The giant lizard demon lept out of the Trailer and landed in front of us. Oscar was quick to take cover once more while I assumed a ready stance with my Staff. Wilder for his part lifted his pistol into a firing stance.

The demon slowly moved to the side, giving an admittedly intimidating view of the large saw like blades across its back. But if what i know from the games is true, those saw blades were brittle. Break them, and you eliminate it's main way to attack.

I know for a fact that this Demon was hell to beat, and most likely could kill all three of us, but for some reason, my blood was pumping. I could feel adrenaline and excitement course through me. A savage grin broke across my face.

For God only knows why, I opened my big mouth. " Alright you Jurassic park wannabe, time for an Asskicking!! "

And with that weak ass quip, I charged the living saw blade.

And then, Their was _Light.._

**_( LINE BREAK_****_, BGM The Broken, Youth in Revolt.)_**

Detective James Wilder was a man who had seen many unexpected, unbelievable things over his seven years as a detective for the R.P.D, from kidnapping's to Murders to Cults trying to summon fictional demons and even had his sarcastic College tag along get tied to a peice of industrial machinery.

Suddenly seeing said former tag along charge at what must've been some mad scientist's attempt to make a mini Godzilla, only to burst into a blinding light to emerge looking like a Goddamned Videogame character, complete with the tacky yet admittedly cool set of black clothes while twirling a Staff like he was Bruce Lee?

...Yep, Wilder has had it, let the mutant child of Godzilla and a buzzsaw finish him, he was just done with this bullshit.

And dear god, do _not _get him started with Shawn's weak quip about a twenty something year old movie!?

Oscar, who had slid next to the Detective as Shawn went into real life mortal kombat against a demon from the pits, watched in horrified awe as his best friend went up against the little Godzilla knockoff.

He was actually seeing his best friend, a dude who was like a brother to him fight against a demon.

It was a shame Shawn had no idea how to actually _fight the thing!!_

After he charged Shawn lowered his Staff end to begin a pole vault, only for the demon to dodge and slash at him while his back was turned. He knew he was most likely being attacked, so in a move his teacher had taught him, He tossed the staff up and crouched. Unleashing a mule kick behind himself!

The blow wasn't enough to make the Chaos go flying, but it was good enough to make it stumble enough for Shawn to jump back catching his weapon while in the air.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the tail as he lept up. The sharp blades dug into his left thigh, thankfully it was only a thin but long cut across.

**[ -35HP]**

Reaching inside himself Shawn tried to ignore the pain. Rummaging through his mind for any of the Demon slaying moves he had seen be used with a staff. Finding one he thinks would work he grabbs his Uzi and opens fire!

Once again the Gunfire just seems to annoy the Demon, but that was what Shawn wanted. As the demon began to run at him he plunged the staff into the ground. As the reptile lept up to gut him he ducked behind the staff and bent backwards to avoid the claws. the effect was like out of an old Cartoon. Enchanted wood and Demonic metal bent like bamboo and launched the demon into the air and straight into a giant stack of metal drums!!

" Home run! " He called out like a Baseball umpire.

If their was any lesson Shawn had taken to heart from his Sensei, it was the one about turning your surroundings into your weapon when you were outmatched. Pulling his staff out of the dirt. He was almost speared from the Chaos, who looked about as murderous as a T-rex who just found out his Girlfriend was dating a Spinosaurus behind his back.

Luckly, Shawn rolled forward and managed to dodge the blow. Spinning in place he twirled around to see the Demon beginning to spin out. Unfortunately for Shawn, he had no time to try and stop the windup before it launched.

'_Oh Shit!' _Shawn thought as he narrowly missed becoming stringy meat stuck on the back of the demon. The Chaos made a wide turn trying to get back into range of the newly transformed Gamer. This turn range gave Shawn an idea, he backed up to a large steel pillar. Above his head was the unfinished steel and plaster top of the pump station.

He smiled as the Chaos was closing in, twenty, _fifteen, ten, FIVE.._

_NOW!!_

He lept to the right as the demon plowed into the feets thick steel beam. The sound alone was like a pride of Lions trying to decimate a Chalkboard factory!! After a solid thirty seconds there was a sharp cracking sound.

**_CRACK!!?!_**

the Spinning Demon practically _flew _away from the beam as It's bladed spine had lost the majority of its spine-blades. Not wasting this opportunity he lept in the air and swung with all his strength.

**_" Hraaagh!! " _**The Staff struck with such force the Chaos was planted into a crater, and by luck or coincidence what was left of the steel pilliar buckled down and was taking the pump station roof along with it.

The demon was currently pancaked underneath the roof, its upper body was free, but its lower body was most likley crushed. If it was an older Demon, it possibly could've walked away unscathed.

Unfortunately for our little demonic Iguana, while he lived he couldnt exactly move after that. It was trying desperately to get free, only to stop when a black boot came into its vision.

Looking up, the Demon finally got a good look at the one it was trying to kill. Silver hair, tied low in the back with two loose bangs framing his angular face. Wearing all black with a Skull n' Roses design underneath an unzipped Bomber jacket with grey pants.

The dark Hazel eyes staring at it from behind glasses really made the beast tremble. It finally cought his sent, and began to shiver violently.

**" S-sparda's Kin?!... How?? " **As much as it suprised Shawn to hear this reptile speak, let alone about what it said. He needed to finish this, if for no other reason then to lay the dead to rest soon.

He held the staff tip above the demons skull, he snarled. " _Checkmate_! "

With a mighty stab, The Chaos was finally put down.

**_( BGM end. )_**

Shawn pulled the Staff free, he whipped it around to clean the blood and gore off the end. As he turned to his friends he saw the world slow, almost as if time was being frozen.

Just before he began to panic, a message came up.

**[World pause, activated.]**

**[ Congratulations!!]**

**You have slain your first Demon!! As you have yet to complete the Combat tutorial, this feet is truly remarkable! As a reward, Gaia has seen fit to award you a random prize!**

**[ Item Added: Mystery box! ]**

**[After Action Report: This Screen is used to rate your progress from your fight. ****your ranking will use the Devil May Cry style system, so be sure to mix up how you dish out death! A higher Style rating will award more Red Orbs!]**

**Taunt used x2. (C)**

**Environmental assault x2. (A)**

**Non Standard Parry x1. (B)**

**Damage Taken. 35HP.** **(D)**

**Execution. (A)**

**Final Style Rating. (C)**

**Total Red orbs earned. 172.**

**Total Exp. 100.**

**[LEVEL UP!!]**

**[Shawn Forge. Lvl 5. Exp.(54/200)]**

**[ HP: 1,200/1,200]**

**[SP: 1,200/1,200]**

**Strength. 4.**

**Perception. 5**

**Endurance. 4**

**Charisma. 4**

**Intelligence. 8**

**Agility. 5**

**Luck. 4**

**Stat points. 5**

**$2,068.92/172 R.**

(**_Pov. Shawn.)_**

Wow, a level up! Just what I needed. A few more and I wont feel like I'll _die if any new Demonic Buzzsaws try to Kill Me!!_Yep, Adrenaline high has worn off and panic mode has set in. Oh holy Ghost in heaven what the fu-

**[ Gamers Mind Activated! ]**

Ok, I feel better. Huh, the Gamers mind skill must only activate when I'm in need of a mental reset. I went from full on panic to calm and collected in a snap, but it was really the first time this skill had ever really needed to do that. I had felt worried, mad, and all of my emotions, but this was the first time it ever shut them down.

Well, I guess this mean i won't be an unfeeling jackass at least. That wouldn't have been something I would have enjoined.

" SHAWN, WHAT. THE. FUCK. _WAS THAT!!? " _Wilder screamed as he marched over from the mangled remains of the Office door and front steps. Oscar trailing the Detective with a look of awe.

I slid my eyes over to the Still Corpse of the Demon, slightly curious as to why it wasnt disintegrating into dust. But I have more important things to do right now.

Like preventing Wilder from having a Stroke.

I ponted at the corpse and said. " That Wilder, was a Chaos. Think of it like If Godzilla had a baby with Satan. Its a Reptile type demon that grows Jagged spines along its back. When it balls up and goes for a spin it turns into a living Buzzsaw."

Wilder, in a show of great mental acrobatics, looked between me and the Demon, before looking back at the office before settling on Oscar. He said. " You find clues that we couldnt put together in two weeks, you found out the fact that Mr. Pilger's blood formed a strange seal, and now you transformed into a Devil May Cry Dante knockoff while fighting a living demon. Shawn, what the hell is happening here? "

" Oh, I believe I can answer that question my dear Detective. "

We all spin to see a man, he wore an entirely black outfit, composed of a turtle neck with dress pants and shoes. He was bald, his face covered on one side by burns while the rest was the absolute definition of stoic. My blood started to both freeze and boil. Boil because I know for a fact that this was the guy who probably killed Oscar's father.

Freeze, because I recognized him, and I know for a fact I cant beat him as I am now.

" _Arkham! " _I snarl at the man who sacrificed his own wife and traumatized his daughter in search for the power of Dante and Vergil's father.

**[ Arkham. Lvl 32.]**

**[ Demon Aspirant]**

The madman rose an eyebrow at the hate in my voice, but seemed undeterred by me.

" So Mr. Wilder, you asked what is going on here? Allow me to show you. " He waved his hand and suddenly, an army of demons appeared! Scarecrows, Hell Caina's, Riot's, even Several flying types like Hell bats and Green Empousa!!

The entire area began to glow red. The webby, demonic barrier that usually pops up in the Devil May Cry games finally came out to play I guess. Gripping my Weapon tightly i backed up in front of Oscar, Wilder following my lead.

" This Mr. Wilder, Is the start of my path back home, so I can get my revenge on the sons of Sparda. The logistics of Inter-dimensional Magics is quite finicky you see, so opening a portal home requires a major source of pure, untainted life essence. " Arkham spoke without a care in the world, easily shown to not care he was revealing his plans to people who would try to stop him.

Then again, he probably thinks we're about to die, so I might be over thinking his '_cliche Villan monologue ' _score.

" 'And what better source of that type of energy then pure souls?' was that what you were going to say Arkham? " I asked with gritted teeth, the thought that Mr. Pilger's soul was being used like that by this nutcase was galling, the knowledge that i wasn't strong enough to make him pay for it was worse.

" Hmm, you seem very knowledgeable boy, tell me, how did you come to that conclusion? " The Demon in human skin asked me.

I gave him my best disgusted scowl, and said. " I am Considered a prodigy in the fields of Investigation and Criminal justice. It was easy to deduce from the way Mr. Pilger was killed and the Blood seal to see _something_ was done to him. With you're admission to needing pure life energy, where else would a demented fuckwad like you look but the souls of those considered pure of heart? "

He scowled, the first show of actual emotion he had shown the entire time we had been talking. " Young man, is there really a need for such crass language? "

" 1) You murdered your own wife for a ritual that didn't even work. 2) You traumatized you're daughter into discarding her own name. 3) You tried to trick both sons of the Strongest demon to ever exist only to get shot in the head." As I was speaking, I lifted fingers on my hand, doing a tally of all the evil Arkham had commited to the best of my knowledge. " Finally, now that you're stuck here, your killing innocent people to steal their souls trying to get back to a world where you plan on attacking the same people who nearly killed you! So yes you asshole, there is a need to curse your Demented ass to the pit and back YOU SORRY EXUSE FOR A JAMES BOND VILLAN!! "

I'm not going to lie, shouting at him while he had a literal demonic horde at his beck an call might not have been a good idea... but it just felt right. A few of the horde even began to snicker, at least until their comrades smacked them.

Nice to know that even in the underworld, Bond villans are a thing universally mocked.

I mentally slap myself, trying to get back on track, what i need to do right now is find a way for the three of us to survive this bullshit situation. Unfortunately for us all, I got bumpkis. Arkham was far stronger then me, and Wilder and Oscar didnt have the benefit of suddenly becoming... a ...half...

Oh, this is going to _suuuucccck!_

Trying to recall how Dante and Nero awoke their Devil Triggers, then remembering it was by impalement I mentally began to cry, But if being impaled by large baldes was what it took to save my friends, so be it.

But before i could goade any of the Demons into skewering my ass, another world pause came about.

**[World pause, Activated]**

**Dear player, seeing as how this mission has suddenly and Rapidly spiraled out of control, Gaia has seen fit to recommend you open you're previous prize. The World Pause will end after you have opened your item.**

This, has got to be the most fucked up first mission any gamer had ever had before. Seriously, I go from trying to help my friend find his dad's killer, to fighting a living demon deathweel, to finally fighting a guy who tanked shots from both Dante and Vergil, two of the Baddest asses in Gaming history!! I know my luck Stat is low, but this shit is Ridiculous!?

**[ Gamers mind, Activated!]**

Ok, to get back on track, I open my Inventory screen to see a little Present box, shaking with a. one in its top right corner. I click the icon to see a box with several question marks across the surface

Clicking the thing it appeared in my hands, forcing me to drop my Staff, finding the lid i opened the box to find the hilt of a sword...

... Ok, what is this Bleach bullshit going on here?

Reaching my left hand inside, i gripped the handle and gently pulled the sword out. The blade was a Katana, around a full 24 inches, so around a quarter inch longer then a normal Katana would be. Its cutting edge glinted slightly in the reddish light the barriers gave off while the back three inches of the point bent sharply to meet the sharp edge, giving the sword a cresent shape across the tip. The Hilt of the blade was wrapped in a black cloth, with a Four prong _Tsuba* _bending together into a square.

Where the _Mei* _should have been was simple five pointed star with a Kanji I did not recognize.The end of the hilt had a snarling wolf like motife with a white jewel in its mouth, while now that the blade was laying flat on my hand, I could see the wave like pattern present in the steel, showing that this Katana was made using the _Damascus* _Style of forging. An Oriental Longsword made with a western forging technique, a contradiction in of itself. The blade gave a soft, but deep hum as a wave of demonic power pulsed across the weapon, from the ground my Staff gave a similar pulse before both weapons clamed down.

" Observe. " I said tersely, this sword _radiated_ power, and while it was a gift from mother nature herself, that did not mean it wasn't dangerous to me.

**[ Tensaiga, Fang of the earthly realm]**

**[Weapon type: Devil Arm Longsword. ]**

**Tensaiga, Once weilded by a wolf demon of enormous power and strength, was forged by the hands of the legandary Masamune. The sword was made for the protection of the demons human mate against the Demon world who veiwed him as a traitor like Sparda.**

**When the wolf asked for the help of the master smith to make the sword, the man replied the only way to make a sword powerful enough to fight her own kind was with the power of a Demon blade. So, offering her fang to the smith, Masamune began the forging process. Tensaiga was made to defend mortals from demons, and its true power can only be weilded by those who protect humanity from the Demon world.**

**[ DMG: 58-slashing, 49-piercing. x 3 against demons.]**

**[ WARNING: This Devil Arm has not recognized you as its weilder, however it has allowed you to use it for ten minutes before it seals itself.]**

**[ Timer: 10:00]**

First Devil arm I earn, and it is OP as fuck. I get the feeling that I'm going to wish that Arkham just kills me here, because if i need this sword to beat him of all people? The guys to come after are gonna be worse.

And do _NOT _get me started of the blatant Inuyasha ripoff, although from the description the Gender for the Demon and human got swapped, but still that was beside the point dammit!! Add to that it has a Goddamned time limit for me to kill these assholes before becoming a nice wall piece sorta makes me wish that my staff was already high level enough I didn't need this Sword.

But, I get the feeling Arkham won't try and kill me himself just yet, he was always the kind of guy to let his underlings do the dirty work unless he needed to manipulate his enemies, then he was more then happy to get his hands dirty.

Pulling a polished sheath from the box I put my new Katana into the sheath, but leave the blade out, no point putting the very weapon i need away just to bring it back out again is there?

Before anything else happened though, I pulled up my stats and dumped all of my recently accumulated Stat points into Agility, With this many to fight i need to be able to dodge more then anything. Strength wont mean much if I only get a few hits in because I wasn't fast enough to not die.

Time restarted, Arkham was about to speak before he drew up short. He gazed at the Katana in my hand before he glanced down to see My Staff still laying on the ground. A quick kick however had the Beautiful implement of pain twirl around until it landed in my outstretched hand.

Placing it away into my inventory I strapped Tensaiga's Sheath to my pants before drawing the sword. I lifted the blade to my chest level before angling the single sharp edge at his army.

He gazed at my new sword intensely, before he said. " Boy, where exactly did you get that blade? "

I raised my brow at the tone his voiced took on, if I didn't know better I would have said he was afraid. But, maybe if I play this right, Wilder and Oscar can be safe.

" I'll make you a deal Arkham, I know for a fact Demons honor their word, even low rankers like you and your army here. So, let Wilder and Oscar out of the barrier without hurting them in any way, you or your goon squad, and I'll tell you how i got Tensaiga. " I laid my terms bare, hoping his curiosity would get the better of him.

" Shawn, what the hell are you doing!? " Wilder hissed in my ear, Oscar made a noise of agreement, I didnt turn to answer, I didn't trust Arkham to not attack while my back was turned.

" Getting you two safe, well as safe being in a town with a demon population above zero can be anyway. " I said softly, these two were my friends, people I had at my back for years and I _refuse _to let them die here.

While this conversation was happening, several of the Demons, predominantly ones who were bipedal began to look around. It was obvious that they were getting restless.

Arkham finally came to a decision, he nodded at me and said. " Very well boy, your friends go free in exchange for how you cane across that blade. "

He snapped his fingers, a hole in the barrier appeared behind us, they turned around while i still stood facing that damned Jester, Wilder looked torn, while Oscar was probably sending me a begging look to not stay.

" Get Oscar to safety Detective, We both know what these thing will do to him if you don't. " I said with steel in my voice, Oscar took so much after his dad that the odds of him not being used as a battery for this mad bastard.

Without hesitation, I turned and pushed them through the hole, the shocked looks they gave me was mixed with a bunch of anger, especially Oscar. For a pacifist, he sure looked ready to break his dad's computer over my head.

Turning back to Arkham and the Demon fodder I said. " Alright Arkham. "

I sheath Tensaiga and point to a table, which miraculously wasnt mauled like the Workers who layed slump on the ground around it, a card game forever unfinished.

" Let's chat. "

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**Well, this chapter has got to be the longest i have ever written, and checking the word count agrees.**

**WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO**!

**Ok, that is out of my system, now for the good stuff**

**Tsuba* the Guard of a Tachi, or sword in Japanese.**

**Mei* The signature of the smith carved into the tang, or end of the blade surronded by the handle.**

**Damascus, A steel forging technique where multiple layers of steel are forge welded together and the billet they form is folded multiple times while forging, giving the blade a distinctive grain pattern.**

**This chapter was a monster to write, and as demonstrated i still havent found a good way to write a good action scene. ****Now as i mentioned in the description of Tensaiga, it IS Based off of the sword used by Inuyasha in the anime, but customized for aesthetic reasons. Now Shawn isn't going to be able to use the Tensaiga much after next chapter, but he needs it right now for a purpose that will reveal itself when he finally meets up with Dante and the crew. So any flames i get for it will be ruthlessly and immediately ignored.**

**That said, hope you like the Twist of Arkham being alive, bet ya didnt see that bullshit ass grab huh?**

**whelp, times up, so my little Devil hunters, wolf out.**

**[ Next time on GMC: The howling wind.**


	3. Chapter 3 the wind howls

**As i sit here writing this, i realized that this is actually the first Gamer story to actually take place inside of a DMC game, the only other one that i know of that uses Devil may cry just had the MC take over Dante's body while he trapes through the multiverse. So in essence I am the first one to actually make a gamer fic with Devil may cry as a focus. That might just explain why this fic is so popular.** **I appreciate all the support you guys give this story, and for that, you all can rest assured I am not letting this story stop any time soon.**

**Now, in the words of the best Demon hunter ever...****Let's Rock baby!!**

**_Construction yard, _****_March 13, 6:52pm._**

Arkam sat down across from me, without a seeming care for the corpse he pushed off the chair he currently occupied. I respectfully moved the man from my chair, laid him upon the ground and closed his unseeing, terrified eyes.

" Rest in peace brother. " I whispered as I stood up and moved to sit in the chair. I looked at the cards, just to see what kind of game they had going.

Oh, that unlucky bastard, He died with a royal flush!

Making sure to not disturb the bodies that were not moved, I lift Tensaiga from it's sheath and began to inspect the blade once more. Both to familiarize myself with the weapon and silently warn Arkham to behave.

" So boy, as i have held my end of the bargan, tell me how you came across one of the most powerful Devil Arms in existence? " Arkham said without inflection, his voice so monotone I really had to wonder if Jester is an alternate personality instead of just this asshole in makeup and a fugly outfit.

" The how is not something i can tell you Arkham, as Tensaiga was a gift. The Sword itself has yet to even acknowledge me as its weilder, nevermind allowing someone like you to wield it. " I said without a care, externally that is, inside was me trying to not show any of my anxiety on my face.

Tensaiga hummed in my hands, a soft wind blew by my face, feelings of curiosity and intrigue flowed in the air as it passed by me. A brief flash of a woman entered my head, her Silver hair and lavender eyes contrasted greatly with the demonic, flaming wolf standing behind her.

Shaking my head to rid it of the images, I said. " Tensaiga was made to defend humans from the Demon world Arkham, The Demoness who had this blade forged wanted the strength to protect her lover, not power to rule the demon world. "

Arkham scoffed, seeming to think my words were a bunch of crap. " Foolish boy, all Demons care about power, it is in their very nature to always become stronger. The fact that the most powerful demon to ever exist managed to single handedly put down the entirety of the demon realm should show you that power means everthing to them. "

I stared at him, gripping the hilt of Tensaiga tightly. This guy may be beyond my power as of right now, but even a mouse may fell a giant if the right direction is taken.

Switching to look at the pattern of the blade I held in my hands, I said. "Yet it is people like you who forget that Sparda's only reason to fight against the Underworld in the first place was to protect humanity. If he never saw the beauty in our world and species he would have still followed Mundus and laid waste to our kind."

I lifted my off hand up and ran it down the spine of the Devil Arm. The cool metal contrasting with how hot my hand felt, speaking of which, my whole body felt warmer.

" True power Arkham, is only as strong as the reason you have it. Power for power's sake is nothing but empty lies, and any who say different never had any to be-!! " I stood up fast! Jumping away from the Blast of fire that came at me. Turning to the side I saw several Pyrobat's readying to fire at me again.

The army of Demons once more began to form up, most drooling for the chance to snack on me.

" Insult me all you wish boy, but I will be sure to take that Sword from you're corpse. Its power will be put to better use by someone who knows how to tap into its true nature. " Arkham said, also standing up from the table.

" That may be true Arkham, yet you seem to be confused as to how this will go down. " Gripping Tensaiga with both hands, I followed the Swords impressions. The Tensaiga always seemed alive to me in the Anime, and this one definitely was.

I channeled my focus and energy into the sword. A feeling of excitement surged as Demonic aura swept over the blade, soon Tensaiga began to glow, and it transformed into its alternate form. The blade grew in length and mass, the Tsuba was replaced by white fur.

Tensaiga let off feelings of joy and eagerness for battle. not that i could blame it, i was eager for this fight myself.

**[ Timer Start! 9:59 ]**

**_( BGM, Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf)_**

" This Sword may not recognize me as its owner just yet, but it sure as hell hates the idea of you ever touching it! " I called out as I leaned the Swords new girth against my shoulder. As the timer started, I knew i needed to start now! So without waiting for more banter, I swiftly ran into the Horde and went to work.

**_SLASH!! CLANG, BAM!!!_**

A single swing of the now humungous sword cleaved a good three Hell Caina's in half. As i had no experience with a sword, let alone one of this size it should be no suprise that Tensaiga's weight pulled me along with it when the swing still went on.

" _Whoa!!_ " I yelped as the sword pulled me along for the ride! Got to remeber, big sword, big momentum. As More Hell Caina's and now Empousa began to surround me, I had a bad idea.

The fact I called it a bad idea should tell you how bad it really is...

I pushed as much Demonic power as i could into the blade, and with what strength i could muster, swung in a circle.

The blatant Legand of Zelda ripoff move did the trick, between the guillotine with a handle and the cutting winds that came with it, the large mob was quickly pushed back.

Unfortunately, whilst this sword didn't go flying from my hand, the sword went flying with me still attached.

" Shiiiiit!! " I screamed as I went flying through the air. Good news, My path had the fortunate side effect of several flying assholes get cleaved by Tensaiga mid flight.

Bad news? Tensaiga went hilt deep into side of the unfinished gass station.

" Hn, This is not worth my time, Kill the boy and bring the Sword to me. Do with his corpse as you will. " Arkham said before vanishing. The army of demons now without its strongest fighter yet also without any form of control.

But, that meant I could fight without worrying he'd get bored and just kill me himself. Letting go of Tensaiga I grabbed my Staff from my inventory and gave it a twirl. In hindsight, While having the agility to dodge their attacks might've been a good idea, the strength to not be thrown around by my own sword also would've been a smart choice.

Meh, live and learn.

A group of Scarecrows launched themselves at me, I lept up whilst keeping my staff planted in the ground and pole vault kicked the center one. It flew back into another Demon, then I quickly lifted my staff and swung in mid air! I landed and the bags the two demonic coulds of bugs were controlling ruptured and popped like balloons!!

A Pyrobat dive bombed me, I tried to dodge but it managed to land a hit before I skewered it.

**[-56 HP]**

Owch!! Oh fuck that burns!!! Sanrling I reached out into the sky at another Hellbat and activated my Gloves ability, The transparent flaming talon grabbed the demon before dragging me up to it. Without waiting for it to even flinch I brought my elbow down on its head, Sending the demon down to the dirt and straight into the path of a jumping Riot.

Needless to say both ended up crashing into each other, then the Riot decided it was hungry...

Yeah, that shit was nasty.

But getting back into it, when I landed a Hell Caina began to charge me, a quick swing and his Scythe was planted in the dirt and his head twisted completely around. As this happened, My Staff's runes began to glow slightly. Another Riot jumped at me, I flipped backwards while drawing my guns.

**_PEWPEWPEW!!!_** The Full auto rounds bounced off the Demon lizard, but made decent purchase against the Empousa and Hell Caina's weaker hides. The bullets actually managed to pop a few Scarecrows. Note to self, Armor piercing rounds are a must for demon hunting.

The Riot swung at me with its claws again, I ducked under and jammed my Staff into its throat! It made a weak gurgling sound before it fell over dead.

Ok, now I _know _that the Runes are glowing brighter!!

**_Block!! _**My staff intercepted the blade of another Hell Caina

**_Duck! _**I bent backwards to avoid the swipe of another Riot as it lept through the air at me, causing the demon to overshoot.

**_Parry, Counter!! _**The Hell Caina I had blocked tried again, this time i slid my weapon along his Scythe to redirect the attack, then stabbed the emaciated shambler in the head!!

**_Stab!!_** The Riot from before tried again, this time i beat it to the punch and stabbed my staff down its throat and out the back of its head!!

I lept back once more as Several of the other Hell Caina's charged at me. Looking back at the sword impaled into the wall i was happy to see it had changed back to normal. Racing to it I ducked under two swings of giant cleavers, Shit, looks like the big guys decided to play!!

As soon as I was near the wall a loud roar sounded from behind the crowd of Hellspawns. The horde stopped moving, and like the red sea parted to reveal a type of Demon that looked... Strange.

The Demon was obviously A Hell Caina, or at least it used to be. It was quite a bit taller, With actual muscles instead of being a skinny toothpick. Its top half of its head was shrouded by a hood, while in its hands was a wicked looking Scythe. It was serrated along the edge, with the blade being about four feet in length and about two or three inches wide.

... The same dimensions as the blade that killed Mr. Pilger.

" **Observe**. " I said without preamble, My eyes narrowed as i felt a burning need to see this thing dead at my feet.

**[Carthage: Exalted Hell Caina Lvl 10.]**

**[ Carthage, A Hell Caina who has reached the cusp of being accepted as A Viscount among the high class Demons. His Millennia of life and service to various demon lords has gifted him Intelligence beyond the norm for his ilk, and as such he has proven himself against many who would seek to beat him into submission. ]**

**[Threat Level: Brutal ass whipping. (For you)]**

Setting the need to flip the system off to the side for later, I reached for Tensaiga. Carthage was not a beast i could beat with my Staff. But when the timer poped up again, it did not fill me with confidence...

**[ Timer. 4:32-31]**

_SHITSHITSHIT!!!_ Pulling the blade from the wall and once again praying to Tensaiga to help me, I poured all of my Energy into the Devil Arm. My hands started glowing as a greyish-blue light began to gather along Tensaiga's blade. After a second or so, my [SP] Gauge was empty.

Meaning this strike would be my last...

**[ WARNING, ENERGY LEVEL CRITICAL!! RECOMMENED IMMEDIATE RETREAT!!]**

Unfortunately for me, that was not an option right now. I felt another breeze brush past my skin, this one felt like grudging approval and reluctant acceptance. Suddenly the wind began to swirl around Tensaiga's blade, the sword of the fang began to once more transform into its realised form.

Carthage growled at me, raised his weapon up and holwed at his followers. He charged me, Only to be sent back from the momentum from Tensaiga blocking his swing.

For a good three minutes I tried to get off an attack only for me to need to dodge the insane slashing of the Crazy Demon attackong me. When his Scythe was locked with Tensaiga I used every peice of strength I had and Shoved!!

Carthage flew back, knocking his own forces down as he went.

At that point the image of the woman appeared again, she had a critical look in her eyes, before she sighed and nodded to the wolf behind her. Said wolf nodded its massive head and leaned its head back to howl.

**[0:30-29]**

Snapping from the vision I saw that Tensaiga had a veritable tornado around the blade. I lifted the Sword above my head, only to see the literal army of Demons try and stop me. Carthage leading the charge.

They were too late...

Bringing the sword down, I shouted to the heavens the name of the move.

**_" WIIIIIND SCAAAAAR!!!!! "_**

**(LINE BREAK)****_( BGM end_****_, Oscar pov)_**

Detective Wilder sat in the patrol car waiting for the reinforcements from the Station to arrive, Shawn had been trapped inside that red barrier for almost ten minutes now and Wilder was arguing with the Police Station to get backup. As for myself, I was standing next to the trunk using it was a makeshift table trying to hack a satellite from the military hoping to get a bead on what was happening inside that barrier. Not the first time, and probably not the last I've had to break national security to help Shawn.

Damnit Shawn, you always try and play the hero...

But then again, when your best friend seals themselves in a demonic barrier to fight a horde of Demons alone so you wont get caught in the crossfire, you probbably need to take a second to make sure that is in fact what happend and that you're not higher then the Stratosphere.

" DAMMIT, I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT DISPATCH!! I'VE GOT OFFICERS AND CAVILLIAN CASUALTIES AND THE DAM KID FIGHTING THESE CULT ASSHOLES WITH A PAIR OF STOLEN UZI'S!! GET! ME! BACKUP!! " Wilder screamed with enough force I could swear I heared his voice coming from the direction the police station was.

It should also be mentioned that he was in the car with the windows up.

Not that I could blame James any, I was trying to think of ways to help Shawn right now. Unfortunately for us both, aside from the whole hacking military Satellites I got jack shit. I don't have reality breaking powers like Shawn, or even know how to break open the damned barrier to get to him.

I feel so fucking useless right now...

But then, the entire street started to shake! The barrier started to collapse as a giant wave of wind blasted into the sky! A Goddamned tornado shot up from the lot and scattered around bits of cement, trees and cunks of what I _hoped _was demons.

_What the hell!?_

Wilder jumped out of the car, his sidearm in hand and aimed at the now fallen magic barrier. He pressed his radio again.

" Dispatch, situation has escalated!! Hostiles have begun to use explosives and suicide attacks!! Requesting SWAT officers ASAP!! " His voice brokered no arguments, his normally laid back face set in stone as the winds began to die.

Holy shit Shawn, the hell did you do?

_" MOOOOOOOO!!! _"

... Was that a Fucking _Cow?_

Looking up, I saw that instead of a barnyard animal, it was Shawn. Barreling down from the sky swinging his arms like a do-do bird.

" _MOOOOOVE I CAAAN'T STOOOOP!!? _"

Well, that explains the reason I heard a deep 'Moo' sound from the sky...

Factoring trajectories, falling speed, and Shawn's shitty luck, I found where he was most likley to land. That also just happened to be where I was standing. I stepped two feet to the left, and within seconds he hit pavement.

**_CHRASH- CRUNCH!!!_** He landed face first, a large indent on the sidewalk from his body leaving a permanent scar on the public walkway. From the impact alone I'm pretty sure his face will be there until the town repaires the street. Luckily, I think, he at least didn't hit the car.

" **_Mmmmmmmwwwwww..._**. " A muffled groan of agony escaped the small crater. At least showing us he was still alive. Although I'm pretty sure he wishes that wasn't the case right now.

**(LINE BREAK, Oscars house, 7:57pm.)**

My body felt horrible as i woke up, words could not, _would not _describe the amount of utter agony i was in. It felt like an entire army of Elephants had used me as a bridge across an expase of sharp spikes!!

" Hey James, I think he's waking up. " The Voice of my best friend said close by, But my pain was so bad th-

**[Gamers Body, Activate!]**

I Hopped up off whatever surface I was laying on and landed on my feet. Looking around I found myself in the living room of Oscars house, the faded yet still bright Beige walls filled with pictures of Oscar and his parents when he was younger, to pics of me and him holding our deplomas from Highschool. The three piece Furniture collection a dark brown leather and a average sized tv rounded out the last of what held my attention before I landed my Gaze on the people in the room.

Karin, David and my parents all squeezed onto the large sectional couch while Oscar sat in his dad's Lazy boy. Wilder Stood by the window, his face said that he was keeping lookout for any trouble.

Before anything could happen however, the world began to slow down again. The screen popped up again.

**[Congratulations Gamer!]**

**[You Have Completed your first quest! Quest Demon Extermination Complete!]**

**Objective 1: Scour Mr. Pilger's office for clues. [X]**

**Objective 2 : Identify the type of demon responsible for the Murder. [X]**

**Objective 3: Slay all demons involved with Mr. Pilger's death. [X]**

**Optional Objective: Inform Oscar about your powers and allow him to help you solve the case. [X]**

**Rewards: $4,000. 500 Red orbs. 800 Exp x2 Golden Orbs. x1 Devil Arm. Title [Devil Hunter]. ????**

**Optional Objective Rewards: $2,000. 250 Red orbs. 500 Exp. Companion Feature unlocked! Companion [Oscar Pilger] Unlocked!**

**Mystery Reward has been added to your inventory!**

**AAR.**

**Enemies Killed 85. (SS)**

**Taunts used 0 (D)**

**Environmental Kills 0 (D)**

**Special Abilities used 1 (C)**

**-56 HP (D)**

**Total Style ranking. (B)**

**Rewards. 10,000EXP $2,500. 1,000 Red Orbs. x25 Hell Caina Scythe fragments. x10 Riot leather. x10 Empousa chitin. x5 Hellbat fire glands.**

**[Achievement('s) Unlocked!]**

**[ Achievements are special actions that you as the Gamer may complete to gain small boosts to stats or combat. Achievements are not displayed before you complete them however, so be sure to mix up what you dish out!]**

**[ Achievements ]**

**Devils lucky charm! Overkill! Hell-raiser!** **Leveler!**

**Devils Lucky charm: Using Grit, determination and blind stupid luck Survive A situation that you had no buisness living through and come out far more powerful. Immediate Plus 5 to Luck Stat!**

**Overkill! The old Saying 'Ain't no Kill like Overkill' Has had a whole new meaining given to it thanks to you! AOE Attacks now do 3.5 Critical Damage!**

**Hell-raiser! Show those Demons what for! Complete and utter decimation of a Horde of demons in less then ten minutes! Plus 5 to both Endurance and Agility!**

**Leveler! You leveled Up faster then Sonic the Hedgehog can run on meth! A permanent 20% Extra EXP!**

**LEVEL UP x18!**

My mind blancked at the amount of levels I had just jumped. One fight, one over the top fight i had no business surviving and suddenly I have, by my calculations over 80 stat points unspent. The growth curve for this was really worrying. While the boost in strength was welcome it set a dangerous tone for the future. Devil May Cry was a world that ate the weak and spit out their corpses as fodder for the strong.

That my powers were making a point for me to get this strong this fast, Said that my odds of survival without the boost were laughably slim, and that made me scared.

Oscar, David, Karin, Wilder, Mom and Dad. They would all be in danger, Even if I leave soon for the DMC world the fact Arkham was even here to begin with meant that the World Dante lived in was close to mine.

Close enough for demons to roam mine at any rate.

I inhaled a cleansing breath, trying to drain the onset of anxiety I felt. Going back to the screen I looked over my new stats.

**Shawn Forge Lvl 23. (285/10,000)**

**Title: Devil Hunter [10 Damage to Demons]**

**Race: Demon/human Hybrid.**

**Strength. 4**

**Perception. 5**

**Endurance. 9**

**Charisma. 4**

**Intelligence. 8**

**Agility. 15**

**Luck. 4**

**Stat points: 90.**

**Money: $8,500 1,750 Red Orbs.**

**[Would you like to distribute you're Stat points now?]**

Seeing as I had an abundance of points, I decided to even my stats out. I dumped 16 points Into Strength, Charisma and Luck. Then 5 into Agility. 12 Into Intelligence and 15 Into Perception. And finally the last 10 went into Endurance. Bringing me up to 20 points for all my stats except for Endurance.

**[ Shawn Forge Lvl 23. ]**

**Strength. 20**

**Perception 20**

**Endurance 19**

**Charisma 20**

**Intelligence 20**

**Agility 20**

**Luck 20**

**Stat points. 0**

I nodded in approval to my changes, then went to the inventory screen to see what exactly the new Devil Arm was.

But before I could, a Notification popped up.

**[ Attention! Inscribed Staff has absorbed enough demonic energy to evolve! would you like to begin the evolution process? ]**

**(Y/N)**

Well, that was convenient. Tapping the yes button I saw my staff Glowing with a Greenish black color. the runes flashing like a heartbeat as the aura it let out seemed almost... Happy.

**[ Inscribed Staff is ready to evolve, Would you like to add materials to augment the process? ]**

**(Y/N)**

I was confused, what did it mean materials? Then I remembered the loot drops from the demons I killed. Maybe those were what it was talking about?

When I pressed yes, four boxes appeared around my staff. When I clicked one it showed me the loot drops, thus confirming that they could be used to upgrade my weapons. I opted to put in one of each since there was room.

**[ Are you sure you wish to use these materials for the Evolution process? this action cannot be undone. ]**

Rolling my eyes at the screen I tapped yes and watched as the Staff pulsed more frequently. Soon, the bits of Riot leather began to glow and flew onto the main body of the weapon. Soon they wrapped around it turning the majority of it pale grey.

The Chitin from the Empousa was the next to act up. The Chitin split in two and went to the ends, turning them into hardened spikes with bits of red crystals glowing along the ends.

The Metal shards were the next to go, Once again they split up and went to the ends of my staff. The top of the former Staff now had a Scythe attached to the spike, which was now metal with the red Crystals still there. A good 4ft long blade sharpened to a point, with three, jagged serrations along the bottom. The bottom of my new Scythe however, had a chain like section separating but not removing the now metal but still ruby incrusted spike.

The fire glands however, just began to glow before the light surrounded The Prototype Devil Arm. When the glow died down the Red Crystals, which were now green, and Scythe blade were glowing, wreathed in a Greenish, almost emerald fire. The runes that once covered the shaft now adorned the blade, distorted by the fire, yet not enough to take away from the almost... _Graceful _beauty of the new weapon. The Pale Grey steel and green Colored Crystals along with the lack of any demonic looking aesthetic made the weapon look more like the work of an Angel then of a Demon.

Wait, that might just work...

Going to the weapons options I saw the option to rename it. I typed in my choice and saved the changes, then a new screen popped up.

**[Azriel: Harvester of Cleansing Flame]**

**[Polearm/ Scythe type Weapon.]**

**This Devil Arm Is the Awakened Form of the Prototype Devil Arm wielded by the Gamer Shawn Forge. While still not as strong as say Rebellion or Yamato, She is still a force to be reckoned with.**

**[ Abilities]**

**Absorption: After the death of an enemy demon, Azriel will take part of their power into Itself to continue to grow stronger, the more powerful the demon, the more she will grow.**

**Balefire: Balefire is a Type of Magic fire that is only found amongst those who weild Gaia's blessing, It is said to purify the dead souls that haunt the world, allowing them to pass on to the afterlife. This primoridal Inferno**** has been imbued within this Blade. Azriel now does an extra 20% Damage to Ice, wood or Spirit type enemies.**

**Chain Form: Azriel can now detach sections of itself while still connecting them with Chains. This allows for Azriel to be used for Ranged attacks.**

**[Current chain Length 4ft.]**

I let out a long whistle at the changes my main weapon went through, She was definitely more special now. Not to say she wasnt before, but Azriel's got a bit more, _personality _shall we say.

I decided to check on the new Devil Arm in my Inventory. I looked in the Weapons tab, only to not find it. Curious, I began to sift through the other tabs. The Armor tab was currently empty, so there goes the possibility of it being a Gauntlet type, The Accessory tab was similarly empty aside from my Gloves that were already equipped.

The Vehicle tab however, well that was a different story.

Sitting pretty was a _Beast _of a Car, that If you squinted just right, you could see that was modelled after A Mitsubishi Outlander: Sport edition. The Headlights Glowed a deep emerald, the Grill was covered by a Spiked battering ram. Big, bulky tires jutted out from under the Black and green tribal patterned chassis, the hood was split by what looked like honest to god _Flame throwers_, their nozzles mounted between the headlights, just above the battering ram!

The rear of the car, was outfitted with twin boosters, and a smaller but still deadly looking battering ram. The top of the car had a wicked looking mounted turret set in the middle of the back seat, the long barrel reminded me of a Flack cannon.

For a Second the entire thing changed to resemble a normal car, all weapons dissapearing, only to reappear in a second or so.

Oohh, Dante would be sick with envy...

**[Grendel: Armored Assault Outlander]**

**[Support/ Artillery type Vehicle]**

**While most Devil Arms are typically weapons or In rare cases Armor, There are cases of Devil Arms being a type of Transport. Grendel Brings devastating Firepower, almost impenetrable Armor and Deceptively fast speeds to any battle.**

**Supports High caliber gun and flamethrowers for ground combat, High density Gilgamesh grade Alloy metal plating and Seating for five. It also can hide its armaments to appear a normal car, Allowing for normal use when not in battle.**

**[Note, It runs on Demonic power, not Gasoline.]**

Oh, I'm in love! I began to giggle like a demented chipmunk at all the destruction I could unleash with this thing! Forget that Damned Motorcycle Dante got in Devil May Cry 5, This thing was the Tits!

Snapping out of my awesome new car euphoria I felt I should see what the last reward was, It was labelled with only question marks after all. So, scrolling trough tabs for a minute or two I found the answer in the 'Miscellaneous' tab.

It was a ticket, the kind youd find at any carnival, with Symbol of a tree, with a little Archaic seal dead center of the trunk.

**[ Store Ticket]**

**This Ticket allows you to receive a special Item from the store, Some Items will cost multiple Tickets, with the Max being 25. The higher the cost, the more powerful the Item.**

**Current amount: 5.**

Huh, so these were those store tickets it told me about before. Speaking of which, I turned level 23 after that fight, so the store must be open by now.

" **Store. **" I said, hoping that It worked.

**[Welcome to the Store!]**

**This is where you can buy anything you can think of! From weapons and equipment, to Furniture and appliances. Skills and spells and even Pets of common and Mythical varieties. So long as you have the right currency you can get just about anything you could ever ask for.**

**[Would you like to browse our wares?]**

Feeling like I should, I mean I still haven't learned any Earth Magic yet, so I tapped the 'Spellbook' tab.

**[ Welcome to the Spellbook tab, here you can find Magic spells of any variety to help you in day to day life or devastate the battlefield. Would you like to apply filters to narrow your search, or simply browse? ]**

A minute of playing with the settings later and several Earth spells appeared in front of me. A few were too expensive, to costly for me to use right now, or just plain weird. One spell however, was just what I needed.

**[Teir 1 Earth Spell: Shockwave.]**

**This Spell will allow the User to stomp their foot, causing the ground to vibrate just enough to stumble lower ranked enemies, Ineffective against larger or airborn targets.**

**[Cost: $500. 50.SP per use.]**

This was a perfect spell to start with, while not much in terms of offense I would work great for crowd control. Also as an AOE Spell It gets a boost from the Hellraiser Achievement I got earlier.

I pressed the add to cart button and I got a notification that the Item was now in my cart waiting for me to check out. I searched for more spells but it seemed that was all I could affored right now. Gonna really need to go through an I.D to get some money before i can get the good shit.

Before i left to check out, I Clicked the special deals tab. As I expected a new window popped up.

**[ Welcome to the special deals tab. Here is where you can spend any Store Tickets you may collect along your journey. Most of what you find here will be limited to what worlds you have visited, with each unlocking new goods and Services.]**

**[ For your Convenience the Store may also buy Items you have no use for or no longer need. Simply select the sell tab and place the Items in the sell box. ]**

While that was nice to know, this really wasn't the time to go over that. The Majority of the Items were blurred and dark indicating they were not avalible. Pretty much the only thing I could even make out was a little seal, It kinda looked like the one from Fate/ stay night. Clicking the thing a description popped up.

**[Summoning Seal/ temporary.]**

**This single use seal has the ability to summon one ally to fight with you for 10 minutes, please note that the one summoned is random and cannot be summoned until the 10 minutes are up.**

**[Cost. 5 ST.]**

This, would be a gamble. On one hand, it would be an Ace in the hole for dealing with Arkham, one the down side It would take all of my store tickets and the person is random, meaning I could potentially get somebody who wouldnt help me, or worse try and kill me.

At this point however, the fact is I can't do this alone. Even with the level jump Arkham is still way stronger then me, Im going to need all the help I can get. I Added the Seal to my cark and paid for my two Items.

I Went to the inventory screen and Selected my new spell book.

**[ This Spellbook can teach you the spell Shockwave: Would you like to learn this spell now?]**

**(Y/N)**

I pressed yes, and the book began to dissapear in green motes of light.

**[ New Spell acquired!]**

**[Teir 1 Spell: Shockwave Lvl 1. cost 50SP ]**

**Stomp on the ground to create a quake to stumble enemies, great for crowd control. just not so good for Big guys and Flyers.**

The seal was a paper flier, with an intricate sigil painted across it. I folded it up and stuffed it in my Jacket.

As soon as I made sure Everything was taken care of I closed the menu and the world restarted. My mother, a thirty-nine year old woman with brown hair and black eyes tackled me and proceeded to sqeeze me tightly.

" Shawn Forge! Do you have any Idea how worried your father and I were!? We thought you wouldnt wake up! " my mother shouted as she tried and failed to squish me in her embrace.

I wrapped my own arms around her back and laughed. " Hahahaha, Mom calm down, I told you before that as long as i Sleep with my powers I will always heal. Relax, Im ok! "

Karin tutted from her spot on the couch, obviously not happy with my dismissal of a near death experience. " Shawn, first you and your friends nearly get killed by what they described as a demon buzzsaw. Then you shoved Detective Wilder and Oscar out of A demon barrier and fought what, Sixty, Seventy demons? "

" Actually I killed about 85 in total- OWCH!? " I was smacked in the head by my mother, who had let me go and gave me the _look_.

Yes _that_ look, the one that only mothers and girlfriends can wield to deadly effect on the Male population.

**[-25HP]**

" Yeesh mom, Even if I no longer get cuts or broken bones you know i still feel pain!? Besides that I just lost 25 health points from that, I need those! " I ranted as I rubbed my head, trying to understand just why the stinging wont stop.

" Well then maybe next time ya dont piss your mother off son. " My father, a burly bear of a man that to this day made me wonder if he was half Giant, because how else would a guy be nearly 7ft tall? His crew cut brown hair and blue eyes remained the sane as the day he went to basic training.

David took after dad In looks, except for keeping his hair a lot longer and had moms eyes, but qas more like mom in height, making it seem like David was a younger version of dad who traveled forward in time.

So in all everyone of my family was here, and from the fact Wilder and dad had guns out and glanced to the door and window every so often, meant that things arent so good.

I turned to James, and I asked. " How bad is it? "

Wilder grimaced before he turned to Karin, my Sister nodded and turned the TV on. The news channel already on as footage of a massive army of Demons played. The horde was tearing up the city.

" The Governor Has declared a State wide warning! These strange creatures are indescrimantly killing any and all people they come across! Over half of the city has already been evacuated while the national guard and The nearby armed forces In fort Drum have begun trying to fight back! " The news anchor shouted over the TV, Guns and tank shells firing over the din of demonic shrieks.

" Nobody knows how this started but at the helm of this, this horde of monsters is a man who appeares to be... using magic of all things!? " The Camera turned to see Arkham, floating above the street without a care in the world as the backdrop of the setting sun made him seem like Hell's messenger.

That son of a bitch...

I left mom's side and equipped My guns. I set them in holsters that appeared on my legs. Azriel manifested across my back, blade bent inward to prevent it from hitting anything.

" Shawn Wait. " Dad said as he stood up. from his seat.

I turned to him and said. " I know you dont want me going alone dad, but I _Will Not _let you guys get Hurt or worse because you tried to protect me from this. If you want to come, you listen to me, Understood? "

I know what you guys are thinking, What dumbass brings his family along to kill demons when he was the only one with powers?

The Dumbass who just so happened to have A car that could mutilate an army be itself.

This battle... would be _legend._

**TO BE CONTINUED]**

**So, once more I finish a chapter of this story whilst Destiny just wont stop fighting me, I really need help with this shit. Grendel was Inspired by a number of things, My new and firts car a Mitsubishi Outlander Sport, Cavalier from DMC 5 and the Build and destory post apocalypse car game Crossout.**

**Just seemed like a waste to not add a badass mode of transportation you know?**

**For fans of my Destiny x Mass Effect story who also read this, Im sorry. Sentinel of the Normandy Is really fighting me right now, maybe its because Ive just lost intrest In Destiny in general? Things have kinda become blegh In Destiny two latley. The Revelry Isint really my thing and My entire Clan quit and went to Anthem, which we all know blows. Point is I just have no Insperation for it. But hopefully that might change soon, Season of the Drifter is about midway done and Season of Opulence seems like it will be more fun for me.**

**Also, Azriel, Like? Dislike? Too OP? Not OP enough? FEEDBACK PEOPLE.**

**Now, The Prolog arc is just about done. Depending on how I Decide to end the final battle, Shawn Will end up in diffrent parts of the DMC Timeline. I have one Idea about him meeting Vergil In Hell after DMC 1 and Freeing him, Then another that has him Begin to hunt down the Demon that Killed Eva as a show of goodwill to Dante. and lastly one that has his meet Nero after the Events of DMC 5 and join him in trying to break The Twin Dipshits out of Satan land.**

**But that Is enough plotbunny mutilation, Im tired, In the hole with the bank $10,000 because of my new car and just need to de-stress.**

**So, Taking a page from my favorite Author. Im going to end with this.**

**REVIEW, CHARGE THE GATES OF HELL IN THE NAME OF SPARDA, SHAWN MAKES FOR AN EXCELLENT DO-DO BIRD! AND REVIEW AGAIN!!**

**Next time: Devil Trigger.**


	4. Chapter 4: The white wolf of the west

**Fourth chapter already, damn Its been awhile since i got this far on a fanfic. For those who may have noticed the errors last chapter in regards to a few things, Im going to let the point values stand where they are, but give him back the missing 4 points. As for mistaking Hellraiser for Overkill... Im Dyslexic, sue me.**

**As some might see, the title of this chapter has changed. that is due in part because the event i had mainly planned to happen in this chapter, namely Shawn awakening his Devil Trigger and battling Arkham was no longer able to fit, so that has been pushed back a bit. not by much really, mainly a chapter or two at most. But, I think you guys are gonna like what you see.**

**For those interested Im going to do a challenge, You must think of a Song that represents Dante, Nero and Vergil. Those songs that I choose will be their theme songs for this fic and the people or if they are that good person who wins will get a Cameo In the story. Either as a Client for Devil May Cry or as a minor Antagonist. whichever they would like.**** and before anyone asks no their past theme songs or battle music will not be allowed as an entry.**

**Shawn's Theme has already been decided by me, it will be used in the first fight in this chapter.**

**Also ive gotten a few PM's about who exactly Shawn will be dating or along those lines. The answer... I have no Goddamned Idea. Ive thought over soooo many ideas Im lost, So send Ideas if their is anyone you think he could date. FYI No Kirye, She and Nero are permanent and I do not break up pairings.**

**Well, let's get started.**

**(Outside Shawns house, March**** 13th 8:09pm)**

Everyone had gathered outside following my words, Our house was a good five to ten minutes away from Oscars place. so it was a fast ride in our cars. As Dad pulled up he hopped out of the driver's seat and went to the shed behind the two story ranch house. Mom, Karin and Oscar headed inside While me and the rest of the guys went to the shedd to help dad get what we needed.

A thing to know about my dad, He was an old Gunsmith. He picked up the trade back in his army days. When he mustered out, he got a job making special order firearms. A reason why he made damn sure each of us knew how to shoot.

When dad got tired of the business, he sold his shop, but kept enough stock and supply to keep it up as a hobby. Which is why growing up me and David were told point blank not to go into the Shedd unless we wanted to blow our Asses off.

" Never thought I'd ever need to use these things again. " Dad said as he held his old M4 Carbine rifle in his hands, like an old friend he hadn't seen in years. It wan an older model sure, but that Rifle had saved his life on more the a few deployments.

" I am honestly torn between arresting you for having a god damned Armory in your backyard, and thanking your paranoia for making sure we have what we need to keep dipshit over there alive. " Wilder said in exasperation whilst grabbing several mags of pistol ammo, jabbing his thumb at me when he said 'dipshit.'

" Dont make me stick you in a cocktail dress and give you to a tentacle demon, they arent picky about what they play with. " I said blandly as I eye'd a shotgun hanging on the wall. I heared the squeak of fear from Wilder and David respectively. Dad must not have heard me, because after doing a Check on his Rifle he went over to the far bench and pulled out four military Issued Kevlar and ceramic armor vests.

Yeah, my dad mightjust be a bit of a doomsday prepper. But then again since hellspawns are attacking the city it really _could_ be considered Doomsday.

" Put these on you three. " was all he said as he bagan to put his own on, followed by a tactical harness full of additional ammo. As my Brother and Old mentor began the process I simply put it in my Inventory and equipped it from there. I felt the five pounds get added to my chest but my Bomber jacket was still in place.

**[ Kevlar Vest Equipped! 20% Resistance to ballistics fire, 15% resistance to non-gunfire peircing damge. ]**

I turned to dad, and pointed at the gun. " Hey, Can I use this one? "

Dad turned to see which gun I pointed at, and shrugged. " Go right ahead Shawn, That Spas-12 never really felt right when i used it anyway. The kickback was way too much for me. "

I said thanks as I eye'd the Iconic Movie Shotgun on the wall, this model was an earlier make, seemed built around 2001. The metal stock was folded up, Along the side of the barrel opposite of the side with the hole the 12 gauge shells poped out was a laser sight. I lifted her off the wall, slightly amused it weighed as much as a feather to me, and checked how many shells the mag could hold. It seemed she could hold 8, plus one to the chamber.

" **Observe**. " I said, curious about this gun despite having a passing familiarity with the Spas and its variants.

**[Spas-12 Shotgun]**

**[ Weapon type: Semi-auto/ Pump Action]**

**The Spas line of Shotguns was first made in 1979 by the Italian Gunsmiths of the Franchi corporation. She has seen both Military and Domestic use ever since, this Shotgun is also moderately customizable, giving better options for sights, grips and even incendiary rounds.**

**[ DMG. 50-100 per shell. x3.5 Criticals]**

Holy hand grenades, guess the saying you cant beat the classics has some truth after all! I found a belt full of 12 Gauge shells and strapped it around my waist.

**[Ammo Bandolier eqquiped! plus 2 Extra Shotgun rounds per mag!]**

I cannot tell if that was sarcastic or not, but looking at the Spas in my hands I saw the Magazine was a bit longer. I picked up a box of 12 Guage rounds only to get _another _message.

**[Notice: Due to Devil May Cry physics, you do not have to manually load any gun unless you are using the (Charge Shot) Skill.]**

haaaaagh, this really was not the time for these info dumps. I turned to David, only to stop short seeing him field check a Berret 50. Caliber sniper like a pro. He saw me staring and shrugged.

" Hey, you know I like hunting big game, 50. Cal rifles are close enough that its not that different. " He said as he finished his inspection and slid the mag home, loading the chamber with a swift pull of the bolt.

While I have many doubts about that line of thought, we need to move. The longer we waste time, the more people Arkham kills for his stupid portal. When I was finished with my new Shotgun, I made sure to grab a Walkie talkie from the charging station. For this we need to be in constant contact, nobody is gonna be left behind.

Not if I can do anything about it.

Wilder tapped me on the shoulder. He had his normal service pistol in its traditional holster on his waist with a Beretta Mx4 Storm held awkwardly in his hands, he wasn't used to anything bigger then his M1911. I held a hand up to him, getting his attention.

" Dont worry Wilder, your going to be driving tonight. " I said as we began to exit the Shedd, the Detective and my male family members looked at me curiously.

Mom, Karin and Oscar were already back outside, The Girls armed with small handguns while my best friend held his laptop in one hand.

" We Ready? " Karin asked as she saw us walk up, armed like a squad of US Rangers.

" Pretty much, now son, mind telling us what this suprise is? " Dad said.

I grinned like a demon, which actually, I am an unknown amount of so really it isn't that suprising. I lifted two fingers to my mouth and did a New York Taxi whistle.

**_VRRRRRH, VRRRRIH._**

The loud roar of a heavy engine sounded down the street, a glowing Green portal opened, small group of Hell Caina had stumbled out of the alley across the street. only to be flatened as Grendel ran them over as It went flying out of the Dimensional vortex!

The picture from the Inventory screen did the Devil Arm no justice. It was sleek, Sexy and _oohh soo deadly!!!_

Emerald fire trailed the vehicle as it impaled two of the Demons on its spiked plow before landing on the street, another rev of the engines and the bits of demon stuck to the offending torture device were blown off.

The black and green hatchback swerved to the right, side swiping another Hell Caina and drifting into the driveway. Grendel snarled one last time before it opened the driver door. Smirking I walked over and stood next to the open door, turning to the faces of my gobsmacked family.

I said. " Well, you guys coming or not? "

David shook his head in exasperation, Karin was wide eyed but nodded, Mom and Dad shared a glance before mom sighed and walked over to me.

" Shawn, sweetie theirs something Your father and I need to tell you. " Mom said, sounding slightly depressed, and looking the part too.

I was curious, the world was ending not even twelve blocks away and she had to tell me something now of all times? This must be really important.

" What's the matter mom? " I asked as Dad walked over and slid his arm around her. His rifle strapped to his back and tightly secured to his military pack.

" Shawn, this is something we never really considered telling you before, David knows because he's five years older then you, so he remembers before you came home. The truth son is- " Dad was speaking, until I lifted my hand.

" If this is about you guys not being my birth parents, then can we please just skip this and go save the city? " I said without care, inwardly laughing at their incredulous faces.

I let out a gentle smile, showing no ill will and said. " I've known for a while, and i dont care, you've raised me like I was your own son and blood relation dosen't matter to me. As far as I'm concerned, You and Mom are the only parents I have. Now, can we please go? "

Some might think I was simply brushing the issue away, and they might be right. But the way I see it, Mom and Dad loved me like I was their's and adopted or no I am their son. But right now innocent people are dying and need help, the family drama can wait.

I pulled Mom into a quick hug, showing her that i still loved her, when i pulled back I looked at them all. " We can discuss this when the world isn't ending I promise. You and Karin need to stay here and keep Oscar safe. Oz, you're on overwatch. Keep eyes on the city and let us know where the most demons are and where civilians need protection. "

The three looked mildly annoyed at being left behind, but they knew they weren't as trained as even David was, forget Dad and James who both have extensive weapons training or me who wasn't even fully human anymore.

As far as the demons were concerned, they were a free meal.

David and Dad got in the back, with Dad rigging himself into the turret harness. James got into the driver seat and I waved goodbye one last time before I jumped in shotgun. As Wilder began to pull out of the driveway, A notification popped up.

**[New Quest: City Defense]**

**Summary: The Legions of Hell have invaded under the command of Arkham, repell the assault and smite the bastard once and for all.**

**Objective 1: Repell the demons attacking the city.**

**Objective 2: Close any Hell Gates you find.**

**Objective 3: Kill Arkham.**

**Quest Rewards: $6,000. 5,000 red orbs 10,000exp.** **x2 Random Items. **

**Failure: Death, for all.**

**[ This quest is mandatory ]**

I closed the screen and mentally prepared myself. It was time to kick some demon ass.

**(Line break, 15 minutes later)**

Lance-corpral Jorge had no godly Idea what was happening, as far as the NCO's in the 5th battalion were concerned their priorities were evacuation of Non-combatants and establishment of a green zone in this _Hellzone._

While the Infantry weapons of the Army and National Guards werent the most effective, chainguns and tank shells still blew the fuckers to peices. The Colonel in charge of the 5th was coordinating with the remnants of the City Police force and the Mayor to try and find the best way to lock the demons down. That was why Jorge and his squad were hunkered down firing Mortar and RPG barrages into a seemingly endless horde of weird reptiles and shambling corpses with Scythes.

But right now, Jorge just couldnt make sense of what he was seeing.

A black and green hatchback of a sedan looking like it came out of a Zombie Apocalypse movie with a turret of all things rammed the horde of demons just as Private Lipinski was about to be chowed down on by one of the ant things!

The thing jumped the blockade as Its motor revved like a snarling beast, Honest to god _flamethrowers_ blasting out of the front over a plow that looked sharp and twisted enough to grind an elephant into hamburger!!

It swerved to face the demons, Giving Jorge a good look at the rockets attached to the ass end of the _clearly __not street legal _car.

It also have a good show of the plates.

**[DMC-01]**

No Idea what that means, but The good Corpral was more then happy for a little bit of friendly assistance at this point in the firefight.

Then suddenly the hood of the car shimmered with Green energy and opened up to reveal what absolutely _had _to have been an anti tank gun, nooo way was that thing shooting less the Goddamned _flak ammo!!!_

This new cannon, with the addition of the already deadly looking chainguns began cutting a bloody swathe through the demons.

Jorge and his squad watched gobsmacked, along with the higher ups. But police cheif Carterson almost Immediately recognized the Man firing into the Horde.

" Hey Richard, Isn't that Lincoln Forge in that turret? " Carterson asked the Mayor, Richard Hood. The Cheif of police felt like he needed to sit down when the car suddenly, _for no apparent reason, _lept into the air and rammed into a bunch of those flying fire rats.

While the Vehicle was still in mid air, doing a fucking _corkscrew_ at that, the front passanger side door opened and a white haired, young man lept out, doing an admittedly impressive flip at that. As he fell to the ground greed sparks of light gathered in his hands and suddenly a 6ft long Scythe covered in _Green fire _was in his hands.

**(Pov switch, Shawn.)**

**_(_**** _BGM, Shawn's Theme, _****Legendary by skillet)**

I lept out of Grendel while it barreled through the air, ramming and setting on fire the majority of the flying adversaries. In a flash of green Azriel manifested herself in my hands. The delighted thrum of energy she let out told me she was ready to carve up a few scrubs.

Wanting to test out her new toys I shouted. " **Chain Form!!** "

Azriel Shimmered with green fire before the main shaft entirely changed into a black chain. The Scythe blade and a good half foot of staff by the bottom spike was all that remained unchanged. I landed in front of a guy before I walked forward slowly.

Over my shoulder I said. " Fall back Soldier, This is a job for somebody with the right tools. "

For emphasis Azriel hummed with demonic energy, beginning to glow sightly brighter. Grasping the chain below the blade I began to swing it around. A Empousa screeched at me before it and several other Demons charged me.

I smirked, my smile all teeth. " Oh, this is gonna be _fun_. "

I lashed out with Azriel, the spike in my hand acting as a handle whilst the blade was used as a whip, the Empousa leading the charge was speared through the head, With a great heave and my newly gained inhuman strength the demon insect was pulled back in my direction.

I'm sorry, but i just have to say it. " **GET OVER HERE!!?** "

With the blatant Scorpion copycating out of my system I swung the demon around and launched the already dead monster back at its friends!

When the body made impact and bowled over a good four or so enemies Grendel and my friends finally landed, the Devil Arm car skidded to a stop behind me, Dad began blasting the horde with the gun, hot lead fired from the Demonic powered machinegun like a rapid fire cannon with the gaping holes it left in the street. to say nothing of the newly revealed death slinger mounted right on the passenger side of the hood.

Oh yeah, I fucking love my car...

I turned around, and over the hood, and saving the drool worthy anti tank cannon now mounted on the hood for later I saw the uniforms of the US Army Rangers, National Guard, and The Police. In fact if I'm not mistaken that was Carterson by the Mayor.

Well, not time to stop and say hi right now.

I turned back to the horde which was managing to regroup even with dad's suppressing fire. Seeing this I began to swing Azriel again, this time instead of throwing her I started running into the thick of em myself.

Several demons lept at me, I lashed out with a quick punch to the throat of one that got too close. The Hellspawns hands dropped from its weapon and went to its esophagus.

Whilst it was trying to learn how to breath again, I wrapped Azriel around its feet. The Hell Antenora was quickly swung with my super strength and used as an improvised yet really effective morning star, knocking the rest of its friends into the twisted and burning wreckage of a nearby bus.

With a flick of the chain the Antenora was released mid air, it went crashing into the ground. Its body started to pulse and i roared at me before charging.

Seeing this, I snapped Azriel into action! With another swing she attacked like a normal whip and slashed the Antenora. Unfortunately for me, while that attack did land It still managed to swing its big cleavers at me.

" Whoa Shit!! " I shouted as I attempted to dodge, but, no dice.

**_SHINK!!_**

**_" YOEHCH!!" _**I shouted as a long cut appeared on my arm, fortunately the pain lasted only a second or so, but the dip my health took made me slightly worried.

**[-560HP]**

**[****11,440/12,000]**

Alright, no more mister nice Devil Hunter.

When I was close enough to the bulk of the horde, I changed Azriel back to her Scythe mode and Swept her around in a deadly arc. Several heads went quite literally flying as I chrashed into a white suit of Armor that was previously hidden by the horde.

Huh, a Bianco Angelo, that was new.

The living Armor was currently on the ground with me standing on its chest, not wanting to give it any chance to get up I equipped my recently acquired Spas-12 Into my off hand and aimed for the helm.

**_Bang!! _**The helmet crumpled like tinfoil, not sure if this Shotgun was more powerful then I thought, or if it was simply because of the fact the helm was less then half an inch away from the barrel.

In either case I lept back to dodge the cleaver of a Hell Antenora, the hooded freak growled like a mad dog.

Speaking of which, arent there more of these particular brand of Assholes lately? Seems like there are.

But to get back on track, when it swung again I parried with Azriel, while its weapon went wide I slicked it down the middle!! Seeing the thing fall in two halves was gross has all hell, but not as gross because Azriel cauterized the meaty remains.

On a side note, grilled demon smells like cooked Shit.

Twirling Azriel I lept into another pack of enemies.

**_SLASH! _**Azriel bisected a Hell Caina at the waist, and the two behind it.

**_STAB!_** I stabbed the bottom spike through the head of a Riot, which collapsed like a marionette without its strings.

Clanking feet sounded out behind me.

**_SWISH!_** I ducked under a swing of another Bianco Angelo's spear-

**_BLAM!_** and fired my Spas into its torso.

I righted my body, Trying to get out of the killing circle they formed around me. I saw a weakness in the formation and made a break for it.

**_CRUNCH!_** I Smashed the back of Azriel into the spine of an Empousa, cratering the ground.

I made it out of the formation just as an RPG blasted the lot of them, With a quick turn a gave a thumbs up to the firing soldier and went back to my slaying.

A good three minutes later, as I sliced another Riot in the gut the sound of a large creaky footstep alerted me that their was yet more Angelo's around. Turning around I saw that instead of another Binaco, it was a Proto Angelo, the tall black figure with a Greatsword far bigger then itself was charging up for a swing. Without a warning for the Walking medieval exhibit, I stomped my foot as hard as I could.

**[Shockwave!]**

The ground rumbled as the Proto Angelo was rocked out of his stance, Taking the opportunity for what it was, I dashed Forward and with an upper arched swing Impailed the dark armor on Azriel's blade!!

With a spin and not so little strain on my muscles I spun Azriel around and chrashed the suit of demonic essence straight into the face of another Hell Antenora!

My backup was far from inactive, while Wilder wasnt driving Dad was Firing at anything that moved that wasnt me. David was taking pot shots from the back seat and the hood gun was mulching all in its path.

A furious roar alerted me to another demon about to attack me from my side, I turn, but was caught a little flat footed because of what I actually saw.

A large, Reptilian behemoth that stood about 9ft tall. Its body positively crackled with lighting, its Seven eyes spread evenly above a mouth filled with serrated teeth.

**[Pride Demon Lvl19]**

**[Titan of Arrogance]**

**[11,000Hp]**

**A Demon who embodies the Sin of Pride, Its thick hide makes most bladed weapons less efficient in dispatching this demon.**** Its ability to generate lightning makes its naturally ridiculous strength even more deadly.**

**Threat level: Grit those teeth buddy, this slugfest is gonna hurt.**

What the _burning Hellfire _was Pride Demon from Dragon Age doing here!? Was their some sort of Tear in dimensions that allowed Arkham to summon one of these things!? Or was this a sign that the Fade was a Multiversal constant? Ugrrh Fuck my luck and Arkham's bullshit ability to get good mooks!!

The Pride Demon musta heared the mook comment, because it glared unholy rage at me before bellowing and preparing tto charge.

Yeah, like Im dumb enough to fight it like this.

" DAD, LIGHT THE FUCKERS UP! " I shouted as I flipped back to both dodge the swinging Titan and also avoid the sudden explosions when my Dad did as asked, along side the now unstunned Army personnel. Together, once again with the BFG attached to Grendels hood, they fired enough rounds to decimate both the Pride and the several dozen demons behind him.

_Un_-fortunately, that didnt put the lumbering titan of scales and static into the ground, but it did disorient it. I grabbed it with my Spectral Talon and hauled my ass up onto its head.

I leaned into its face, Smiling like a certain demented clown that had a murder boner for the caped crusader and whispered. "_Checkmate."_

**_SWISH!!! _**That, was the sound of Azriel slicing open its throat. Yeah, not a pretty picture on my end either.

But there was no doubt that this wasn't going to be the hardest fight tonight, no not by a long shot.

I jumped off the crumbling demon and bid a hasty retreat before anything got the idea to bumrush me, I'm a rookie, not a fucking moron.

Wilder, stunt driver exstrodanare that he is, reved up and charged the demons while firing Grendel's flamethrowers. The second the car was about to hit demon the boosters on the back activated. The already burning hellbeast now accelerated faster as everything in its path was reduced to a fine cooked puree of bloody mush.

This, resulted in the last of the Horde retreating, but Grendel kept on their asses. Wilder was under very specific orders to _not stop the goddamned car._

The main street was even more of a warzone after Grendel's rampage, the torn asphalt, burning wreckage of cars and broken and burning buildings all showed that my home was truly becomming like Redgrave City. The setting sun was blocked from veiw by the black smoke, but the city was yet to darken due to the literally _Burning _horizon.

Just another causality in a war most humans had no idea existed. Like _HELL _I'm letting Arkham walk away alive for this...

With that venomous thought, I lept up and used Spectral Talon to grasp the roof of a three story building. I flipped myself over the edge and landed with Azriel on my back. I broke into a run as I started to try and do a parkour run. While I've never done one before with my inhuman Agility and Strength I was able to leap the gaps quite well. style points for stunts however were a long way off.

But still, my body was changing at an alarming rate, Every fight i could feel myself becoming... _different. _Like back at the Gass station, when that Chaos was trying to kill me and the guys I just, just felt like the demon was mine to beat. I needed to win, to _dominate _the thing that had dared to harm those under my protection.

Was this something a hybrid went through? to have demonic instincts that demanded you to fight? To crush you're enemies totally and utterly? The more I fight the stronger the urge to continue fighting and become more brutal.

I really need to find out what was happening to me. If i don't, I might just end up hurting my family, and that is _not going to happen._

When I reached the roof of the Curch, which for some Divine miracle was unscathed, I snapped out of my haze and began climbing the steeple. When I reached the Cross I held myself up with one hand as I looked around, trying to get a sense of where the Crazy Fucknut was at this point.

The Message was a little late, but it poped up as soon as I stopped moving.

**[ After Action Report ]**

**Stuntman: Jumped out of a Moving car that was Corkscrewing in the air: (S)**

**Artillery Man: Why fight long odds when you can simply call for a big boom?:(A)**

**Injury[-560 Hp] (D)**

**Chain Slinger: Used Azriel's Cains in outside the box ways: (B)**

**Taunts used: 2. (B)**

**Final Score: APOCALYPTIC!!**

**Battle rewards: 2,000 Red Orbs. $900. 2,500Exp. x1 S Vital Star.**

**Loot Drops. [ x50 Hell Antenora Cleaver shards. x6 Angelo Armored plates. x20 Empousa Chitin. x10 Fire glands. x1 Electric essense.]**

**Would you like to use S Vital star?**

**(Y/N)**

Seeing as the fight was over, I saw no reason not to. I pressed yes.

**[ All Hp restored! ]**

While not bad, I really have go to either learn how to dodge faster or get some kind of blocking weapon. The fact that the Demons are getting bigger chunks of my Hp is not doing me any favors.

The Radio on my hip let out static, before the voice of my best friend came over the line, knocking me from my thoughts.

" Shawn, Ive got eyes of what looks like a massive gathering of Demons in the park next to the cannal. I think that might be where Arkham is. " Said Oscar, his voice slightly crackly from the distance of our Radios.

Lifting the receiver to my mouth I said. " Roger, Oscar keep eyes out for Civvies and Direct Wilder to them. I got the Satan wannabe. "

I lept from my perch and lashed out with a talon, I gripped the side of a bilboard with a hot lady on the side holding a bottle of bodywash while her face was half burned from what looked like a hellbat explosion.

Yeah, I dont think Dove moisturizer is gonna fix the fugly on any demon here lady...

With that radom thought gone, I began to maneuver towards the cannal. I reached into my pocket and felt the summoning seal in my hand.

Should I use it now, and try and convince whatever comes out to help? Or do I try and beat Arkham by myself and use it as a last resort?

Whatever the choice, I'll make it when i get there. I just hope Im not to late in stopping him.

**(ten minutes later, enroute to park.)**

" ARKHAM YOU _RAGING, NUTSO FUKO BASTARD_!!!" I screamed as I was sent flying from my perch on the roof of the local Super 8 motel by a fist almost as big as the building itself!

**[-2,000HP]**

**[10,000/12,000]**

_Shitshitshitshitshit!!_

Trying to not end up a pancake for the second time today I launched a talon at the nearest lamppost, and with a swing that im pretty sure Spiderman would find cringeworthy, and landed on my ass in the ruined street.

Standing up I turned to glare at the titanic monstrosity that had nearly punched me to Kansas, and it took me a good ten seconds to even look high enough to reach its rotting, undead face.

Standing at a ridiculous 16ft tall, weighting a wopping _Fuck-You-tons_ of rotten flesh and gooey decay was a corpse of Mythic size. The question on my mind was of course, how the _ever loving Fuck_ did Arkham get his greasy, Sparda molesting hands on a LEGION ZOMBIE!?

Said walking Cemetery Was slowly turning In my direction, and when its puss riddiled face was in my direction it let out a wordless bellow.

**_" WHAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!! "_**

**_( Undead Boss theme start. Left 4 dead, Tank Theme)_**

**[Legion Zombie lvl29]**

**[Decaying Monolith]**

**_We, are legion, for we are many._**

**A Zombie compised of countless corpses, A Legion Zombie is a boss monster even Veteran Gamers do not fight without preperation. **

**200,000HP**

**S. 1,400**

**P 870**

**E 1,000**

**C 0 (Its a corpse dumbass, It has all the appeal of a morgue)**

**I 0 (See above insult)**

**A 450**

**L 0 ( Please note that this stat is not an indication that this thing will go down easy.)**

**Threat level: _RUN YOU FUCKING MORON RUN!!!!!_**

For the love of lady Gaia, first the Pride Demon, now this shit? What the hell am I getting myself into!? Rggh, forget this.

I turned and began to run as fast as I could, and when you factor in my Devil physiology, Gamers Body, and my high Agility and Endurance, I was outpacing most cars.

But still, at least the song was fitting.

The earth shook when the lumbering behemoth behind me began slowly walking toward me, with the length of its legs, and the stride that they resulted in the Titan managed to keep a good pace.

" Oscar, Do you see this!? " I shouted into my radio as I jumped over an on fire Sedan, Narrowly missing the trailer sized hand as it swatted at me.

" Unfortunately Shawn, Yes. " Oscar responded fast, and going by the rapid fire of conversation in the background, Karin and Mom did also.

" Oscar, get a bead on if any Airstrikes are on the way, Try and hack comms and direct them to blow this fucker a new one! I cant fight this thing by myself. Over!! " I gave Oscar my run plan so he could co-ordinate any Air Assets to target the Zombie.

I switched my Radio channel to David's, Leaping over a medium sized gap in the road as i did.

**[For running for an extended period of time, and pushing yourself to go faster and faster Your Endurance has increased by 1!]**

**_NOT, THE, TIME!!!_**

I noticed my speed pick up by a mear fraction, but now instead of staying even with the Titan I was _Slowly _pulling away. The fact that the wrecked cars, craters in the street and bits of destroyed buildings weren't as hard to dodge also increased my lead, but unfortunately I was still in reach, as the giant hand that just smashed into that florist's shop proved.

Ooooh, I dont think Progressive is gonna cover a Kaiju Zombie fist to the front door.

" David, Are you guys ok? " I asked as I launched myself off the top of a peterbilt rig, Possibly the fifth I'd passed and or jumped off in the last five minutes of running like Road Runner.

Wait, Did that make the Zombie Whily Coyote?

" Yeah, Reports on the scanner says almost everyone is out of the city. Army is planning on brining in the big guns soon, why, need a ride? " David spoke over a din of a loud engine and cannon fire, from the sounds they were still thining the herd.

Shit, looks like there a little too busy to get me...

... wait, that might work.

" Listen to me David. Get Wilder to find a safe place for you three, I'm going to Summon Grendel to me so I can fight this thing, so you need to get out of the car as fast as you can!! " I shouted as I dived under a bent lamp post and rolled into a pivet, turning left as i did so to go down a side street to try and put more distance between me and Zombieland back there.

The sound of crunching bricks and roof tiles told me it just didn't work that way.

" Copy, stay safe little brother. over. " David's voice went all business as he replied. telling me _something _was happening to them, Shit, shit shit _SHIT!!!_

This day cannot get an--

**_" ARWOOOOOOO!!! "_**

I lept to the side, barely dodging the raging storm of wind that passed by me and then slammed straight inti the gut of the Zombie. The sound of the Zombie tumbling backwards made me look back, and i nearly shat myself with what i was seeing.

On the chest of the Titan was a truly _MASSIVE _White wolf demon. How did i know it was a demon? the markings trailing its body, the burning blue fire licking at its feet, and the fact i could see its name.

Yeah, its the last fact that made me so scared.

**[Sesshomaru, Lvl 59]**

**[Lord of the western lands]**

**[****threat level: %!%$,@($#-'p]**

Even from my Inventory, Tensaiga **_PULSED_** with eager power. It was to the point that I pulled the sword from my Inventory and watched as the blade practically purred with happiness at the sight of Its ture weilders older sibling.

Even from the distance we were apart, I could see Sesshomaru tense. His giant ears swiveled in my direction, but his attention stayed on the Legion Zombie he had pinned.

But that was a mistake.

Out of the corpse of a nerby building emerged another Pride demon. With suprising stealth for a lumbering giant it began to sneak up to the still on the ground Zombie.

Yeah, I dont think so buddy.

Azriel manifested in my hand and I tossed her straight at the demon. The Pride Demon wasn't focused on me so it didn't see the flying farm tool until, suprise asshole! you got mail!!

... I need a Goddamned Vacation when this is done, I'm throwing weak ass quips and being more Psychotic with each fight. In any case the Demon came down with a sudden case of '_deadly tool stuck in brain syndrome'_, quite the lethal prognosis I'm afraid. Azriel was still lodged in the things skull when it fell, trapping my Devil Arm under a half ton of demon...

.

.

.

.

I, for the love of god, _HATE_ my luck, I really,_ really _do.

The sound of rending flesh and a brain dead moan alerted me to Sesshomaru ripping quite literal chunks out of the Legion Zombie. But not fast enough apparently, due to said Zombie lifting a hand to swat the Wolf off of its chest. Sesshomaru saw this, and lept off the thing before it bashed its arm into its own mauled chest.

When the giant canine landed next to me, crimson eyes narrowed in malice, at least until I immediately lifted Tensaiga by the sheath and held the handle out for him to grab.

" I believe this is yours? " I asked politely, not wanting to be given a first hand look at the inside of a wolf's stomach.

The suspicion in those ruby eyes didnt diminish, but thankfully the deadly intent did, but before he could talk the Legion Zombie managed to start standing.

I looked to it, then back to what most would call the original stoic asshole older sibling and asked. " Deal with Giant Undead eldritch horror, then talk like civil beings? "

All I got for an answer was a condescending huff, but i wasnt offended. With the difference in strength between just me and this thing, not to mention him. It was like a fly asking a person to let it help them kill a rat. Yes, I did just compare myself to an insect, not ashamed to say I'm weak. Not happy about it, but still Im man enough to not be all Macho asshole.

As Azriel was indesposed for the moment I had no choice but to draw the Sword of the Fang once more. This time, when Tensaiga transformed I had no trouble lifting the blade, Sesshomaru tensed at the sight of his Mother's sword being used by me, but he didnt say anything, or y'know attack me.

I tightened my grip, As I was about three times stronger then the last time I used Tensaiga here's hoping it doesn't throw me around like a ragdoll again.

Yet, the need to attack was taken by the tell tale screech of Military aircraft.

Looking up I saw an entire squadron of Jet fighters flying in formation, each armed to the teeth with missiles, rotary guns and from what i could see the lead one had what looked like a carpet bomb tucked under the fuselage.

The birds were too fast to make out their model but i could see perfectly that one was breaking off from the group and flying low. Heading right for us...

This is just not my day is it?

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**Yeah, this chapter ran on and on. Sorry about that guys, but on the bright side two updates in one week. thats the fastest I've ever been.**

**All in all not much has changed since I posted Trinity so not much to talk about. like I said up top if i like the song you PM me it just might become the theme song of your choice of character. those who need a theme song are: Dante, Vergil, Sesshomaru, Nero, Kyrie, Trish and Lady. Patty is still a kid so no badass fight song for her... yet.**

**So, I think that's it, now no promises BUT, Sentinel of the Normandy might just be the next update. Season of Opulence is awesome as Fuck and the Menagerie Is a gauntlet of death and fun I am just hooked, and with Shadowkeep announced and the return to Luna? Bungie has hit their stride since the split with Activision.**

**So my loyal readers. I shall leave you with this.**

**REVIEW! WORSHIP THE BADASSERY THAT IS DEVIL MAY CRY! SKILLET IS A BAND WITH A SONG FOR EVERYTHING!**

**WOLF OUT!!!**

**Next time: The Chase.**


	5. Interlude 1

**sup people? figured that while the cliffhanger from last time was a minor one, but the events to come are a bit too epic to rush, so i thought the first interlude would be welcome! so, here we go.**

**Unknown space, unknown time.**

How long had He been trapped here? Time had become almost impossible to tell, unless you counted the time in between torture sessions at least. But he could still feel at least one thing in this pit. He was able to feel the life forces of his twin sons.

He could still feel Vergil and Dante.

But, they were all he could feel. Eve was dead, his captors had gloated of their _Masters _attack on his home and the death of his wife. Another reason he curses himself for not slaying Mundus when he had his chance two Millennia ago.

He couldnt feel his youngest, his third child Shawn.

Sparda Redgrave, the Dark Knight scowled at the door that led from his cell. He knew that these cretins worked for the Demon that had absconded with his then newborn son. Whilst he tried and recover his son from their grasps the Demon had opened a portal of some sort and cast Shawn through, the shock of the event momentarily stunned Sparda to the point that in his sealed state the demon managed to capture him.

He would admit, losing focus as he did was not the smartest move to make.

So here he was, chained to a wall with Gilgamesh grade spikes impaled into his arms and feet and multiple lashes and cuts littlering his shirtless body. It was a stroke of luck that even sealed as he was his vitality and regeneration ability remained, otherwise he would've perished long ago.

He absolutely could not _wait _to break from these chains and slaughter the fools who had dared to harm his wife and sons. Slowly but surely, over the countless days his demonic power had been building up. At this point, he could release his true form for five seconds, while not that long normally it would be enough time to dismember his torturer.

Even if he didnt escape, that should provide a bit of macabre joy, his sanity could very well use it.

_' Soon, soon you will feel my rage. Disgusting vermin. ' _His vengeful thoughts as cold as Vergil's. Not suprising, he was the boys father after all.

But, before he could contemplate his gruesome stress relief more, a blue magic sigil appeared under him. So startled was he, that he had no time to wonder what in the name of Hell was happening before he was pulled through.

**Interlude, end**

**Well guys, hope this can tied you over for the next chapter. Wolf out!!**


	6. GAMER MAY CRY, CHAPTER 5

**To my readers, enjoy.**** Also, shout out to the reviewer Ivan. lucky fucker guessed the hole damned plot for the Tensaiga and Sesshomaru. So, Here, have a cookie. (: :)**

**Also on another note, Today, Grendel is going to get a bit of love. Ive been thinking it over for a bit and realized that the small scene last chapter was too small a role, and that this time The meatgrinder on wheels is going to kick soooo much ass.**

**Immediately after the end of the last chapter**

Shawn was running for his life, not an unexpected outcome if you remember the fact he was being chased by a walking undead Colossus and a squadron of F-15 Eagles. Add in the fact he was keeping pace with a demon wolf the size of the average Panzer tank, who's mother actually forged the unruly sword he had cluched in his hand. As of now? he was dodging building parts and missiles as he and Sesshomaru booked it down the broken and on fire main street of his home town.

Well, you can see that he wasnt having the best day ever.

At least he managed to retrieve Azriel from the corpse of the demon he had used for throwing practice. But to some up his current thoughts?

**_" FUCK MY LIFE!!!!! "_**

Yep, pretty much what he said.

Shawn dived under another missile, this time not dodging fast enough to avoid damage completely.

**[-450 Hp]**

**[9,550Hp]**

Shawn was starting to regret using that Vital star earlier, but hindsight was like Karma, a vindictive, jealous, filthy bitch that reared her ugly head when she was most unwanted and able to cause the most turmoil. Shawn kept booking it as the rain of chaingun fire and missiles just kept comming. Sesshomaru, Still in wolf form, stayed ahead of the Hybrid but not so far as to pull away.

The white wolf still wanted to know how he got Tensaiga afterall.

And occurring in the background, a Titanic Zombie was swatting at Jets like a normal person would try and kill a fly. Chaingun rounds and missiles flew as the squadron bombarded the Legion Zombie with as much firepower as they dared. But, the Zombie wasnt going quitely, of the full fighter wing that had flown in, minus the one trying to kill our Hero and his Demonic companion three had already been swatted like flies.

Shawn was really beginning to consider just forgetting about going to the Devil May Cry world, if only because he was going through something so similar in his world already that it was possible he just couldn't afford to leave. Because it was quite possible for the underwold to conquer it while he was gone.

Or, worst case scenario here, They actually managed to kill his family.

It also occurred to him that the rumble of a snarling beast sounding over the roaring engine of the Jet, was very familiar.

**_BEEEPBEEEP_***

Grendel, glorious ass kicking Vehicle that it is, Straight up FLEW from the top of a building and landed on the tail end of the fighter jet, sending the pilot into a dizzying spin that ended with said pilot ejecting scant seconds before the aircraft crashed into the road.

... Yeah, that shit was EPIC!!!!

Shawn nearly whooped out loud as he about faced and sprinted for his car.

***THWACK!!**

At least, he was until a massive paw smacked him into the ground.

**[-900Hp]**

**[8,650Hp]**

Sesshomaru kept the giant paw on the Devil Hunter as the Wolf eyed the Vehicle, It was obviously a Devil Arm, but not one that was common, very rarely was a Devil arm anything but a weapon. Oh, some were multi functional but not to this degree.

But, the Wolf Demons attention was soon drawn back to the cussing hybrid under her paw.

"_YOU FIRE HYDRANT HUMPING FLEABAG!!!_" The hybrid shouted as he suprisingly managed to lift the paw enough to escape the wolf Demons grasp.

Sesshomaru glared unholy wrath at the human, only to be met with a bland stare and the Iconic One finger Salute before the Devil Arm revved up again and started to approach them.

Sesshomaru was about to attack the car, until said Devil Arm stopped and the driverside door opened. Wilder stepped out. but he wasnt alone, out of the passanger side came someone that Shawn would've thought he could only meet in the Devil May Cry World. But with Arkham here, he guessed it made sense that his Daughter was here too.

Lady, the walking arsenal herself, was in her normal Badass sexy demon killer attire. Her Shades lifted to her forehead while her cream jacket was showing just a slight amount of her slender stomach. Black chaps and heavy duty boots finished her fashion statement while her Kalina Ann was strapped to her back while her other arsenal pieces were strapped in a very intracet harness around parts of her waist and back.

Lady raised a brow at the sight of the man the detective that was driving the Devil arm said was his old partner for his job, but by looks, he was around only 18, and his looks suprised her greatly. Up close he was a cross between Vergil and Dante, he had a Katana Type Devil Arm in one hand while the other held a big Scythe that burned with emerald fire. The pulled back hair was like Vergil, if Vergil's hair was long enough to put in a short ponytail, but the bangs that framed his face made him look like Dante. His black Camo Bomber jacket and Dark grey pants fit him, and admittedly looked less ridiculous then Dante's red long coat.

The only thing that didnt fit with the twins of Sparda was the eyes, the Dark Hazel was nothing like the deep blue she had grown accustomed to seeing in her friend or his asshole of an older sibling.

Lady made to speak, but the younger man beat her to it. " Huh, never thought id get to meet the Famous Lady Redgrave. Thanks for the assist. "

Lady Looked startled at that, nearly choking on air as she tried to force words out. But the kid changed targets to Wilder, who he fixed a deadly glare on.

" Now, Wilder, you have ten seconds exactly to explain why, in the name of all things holy you came here when i said **_not to?_** " Shawn finished with a growl, looking ready to bop his mentor with Tensaiga's sheath.

Wilder held his hands up in surrender, between Shawn's new inhuman strength and how solid that damned Sheath looked, he wanted no part of that headache.

" Well, when we found a safe place to get off, turned out it wasnt so safe. This lady showed up just in time to save your brother from becoming a Human Happy meal for another one of those buzzsaw freaks. " Wilder said while slowly backing away from his friend.

Shawn turned to look as Lady, who shrugged and nodded, still slightly embarrassed about the insinuation that she and Dante were hitched, but understood that the demons were more important at this point.

Shawn nodded back, then turned to face the still Angry looking wolf demon. He raised Tensaiga again and said. " Are you going to take this back yet, or do you not want it? "

Sesshomaru growled at his tone, but nodded. A flash of light later, and Shawn and Wilder had their jaws on the ground while lady let out an impressed whislte.

Standing at a height of 5ft 8 inches was a drop dead sexy woman clad in a white samurai garb, the chest Armor was distended to cover her massive chest while the Haori she wore had a lunar pattern. Her glistening silver hair and Amber eyes were the same as her male Anime counter part, as did the facial markings. But this Sesshomaru was more round faced. her button nose and small mouth made her even more beautiful.

She did not in fact have doggy ears on her head, but she did in fact have a tail, swaying behind her leisurely. The glare she was shooting the Pseudo Devil Hunter was just as deadly as her clawed nails, that is to say verily.

" So, you happy now boy? " Her voice came across as lyrical, and cold. like music echoing across the frozen forest.

OOh yeah, she probbably didnt appreciate the Hydrent comment.

Shawn knew he was on thin ice right now, the look of feminine wrath aimed at him was potent. But, thankfully he had a plan.

He Was about to implement said plan, namely, get the fuck out of there, until he heared the tell tale stomping of a Pride Demon walking around behind the white hair demoness. Shawn's mind reacted at a snails pace compaired to his body, he drew Tensaiga in under a second and slapped Azriel onto his back. Sesshomaru flinched as her mother's sword transformed once more, but was more suprised to find Shawn pulling her next to him while with that same motion, Shooting off a blade of compressed wind at the encroatching Demon.

The gurgle of death that came from the demon that was revealed suprised the wolf Princess. She looked to her side to see the dead demon, then whipped her head to see that Shawn was holding her tightly to his side.

**[ POV swap, Wilder pov]**

Time seemed to slow to Wilder, while he was on the side of the two, he could make out the picture with ease. Shawn held the Demoness tightly, his arm wrapped around her middle while her arm was, most likely by accident, gripping his front. The women's face had lost the anger, taking on a look of suprise, and unless the fading light was playing with him, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Shawn for his part, had eyes blazing and face set into stone, sans the snarling grimace that bared an actual set of fangs. The young hunter stared at the headless corpse, the sword he had gotten barely a few hours ago transformed and swirling with wind.

For a breif second, a ethereal silhouette of a Great Devil impressed itself behind the young man. It was short, but Wilder did notice one key feature of the phantom.

Its face was a perfect match to Shawn's.

For all the world the moment looked like that damned cliche where the Tsundere main heroine starts to fall for the idiotic main Shonen protagonist who saves her when not two seconds before she was pissed at him and hated his guts. While said protagonist was secretly in possession of a dark, yet not truly evil power that closely matches his sworn enemies.

'_For the love of god, this kid is going to be a damned plot driven Harem protagonist isint he?'_ Wilder thought in exasperation, Shawn had shown him that crap back when the kid was as big a nerd as Oscar, and James hated the horrendous crime against nature because the main dude was always either useless or all powerful with both having no substance to them.

Luckly for Wilders sanity, more demons popped up. This prompted the Devil Hunter to get fighting.

The amount of Demons was far smaller then the thousands from earlier but Wilder could tell Shawn wasn't going to be reckless. As confirmed by him drawing his Scythe from his back, but not before gently pushing the wolf girl behind him. While duel weilding was something the kid did with his Uzi, two weapons would allow him to block and attack faster, assuming he had the coordination to not stab himself.

**[BGM- SKILLET, FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK!]**

The lead demon, one of those ant things screeched as it charged him, Shawn wasted no time in blocking with his Scythe while slicing the things head off with a spin of the BFS (Big Fucking Sword). Before the things head even met the pavement the next group arrived and began to try their luck.

Said luck proved poor when Shawn launched another wind blade from the Sword. The three in the center of the group were bisected by the sharp airwave.

Wilder looked next to him to see the woman who saved him and the rest of the male population of Shawn's family from death, to see her watching with a calculating expression on her face as she took in his old students fighting prowess.

The small frown on her lips told him she thought he was doing something wrong.

He heared a scream of agony, turning back to the fight he saw Shawn blocking the strike of another demon whith the sword while he turned his Scythe back into that whip like chain. Said chain was blade deep in the torso of another one of those cleaver weilding assholes as Shawn, with a flick of his wrist cleaved the blade up, and out of the thing.

Another of those Armor freaks, that one type that looked like an angel, Swooped down from up high and tried to spear the kid on its lance.

Shawn jumped up and deflected the lance with a swing of his sword, then he twirled in air and brained the hunk of metal in the back of the head with the flat of the blade. This sent the thing crashing into the swarm of enemies down below.

With a backflip that any seasoned Power Rangers stunt double would envy Shawn landed without so much as a care. He spun one more time and let lose a nameless wind strike, carving more Demons in two.

Once more the whip came out, and yet again speared an abomination in their torso, but this time Shawn began whipping the thing around. With a warcry he started slamming it into the ground three times in a row, each cratering the already battered pavement before slinging it into another throng of demons.

A quick toss of Azriel into the air, and Shawn had Tensaiga set into a two handed grip. He charged up the blade with his power, the ethereal winds practically singing in his hands as they caressed the Sword of the Fang.

" **Wind Scar!! **"

A hurricane condensed into a single wall of wind flared to life as it tore throught the demons with a will. By the time it was done the horde had been reduced to a fifth of their starting power, and Wilder snorted. Just this morning the kid could barley kill a single lizard, yet now he dealt with these things with contemptuous ease. Not to mention the personality changes, the Shawn he had known for almost two years was slowly vanishing, and in his place was someone who could conquer the world if he wished.

Good thing for humanity it seemed World Domination was that last thing on his mind.

Shaking the morbid thoughts out of his head Wilder was worried when he saw Shawn had gained a look of dread when the demon army backed up, which proved to be on point when the colossus undead roared in the background. Turning James saw the Titan had knocked the last of the Jets out of the air.

It was missing its left arm, along with half its torso on the same side and a good portion of its jaw, but it was still walking. The lumbering behemoth turned towards them and resumed its advance and considering the distance, it would reach them far too soon.

**[Song change, Wilder theme: Centuries by fallout boy ]**

" WILDER, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!!! " Shawn screamed at his mentor as he fired a large wind attack from the Big fuckin sword he had and turned to toss said sword to the wolf girl behind him.

Wilder wasted no time in following the order, he spared a scant look at the woman who saved him before -Mary?- and then he was back inside the badass war machine that Shawn manifested from the fuck knows where. The dark green leather seats and midnight colored dash greeted him when he opened the door.

Within a second The Detective was buckled in and ready to burn rubber. Lady was already in the car with him, seeing his passanger strapped in and mounted on the turret James wasted no time and gunned it.

The furious roar the large engine inside a relatively small vehicle gave off sounded as badass as ever. Wilder cranked the wheel as he pushed the booster switch, the nearly mach-1 acceleration while turning even slightly during the initial boost in speed sent the car into a drift, which happen to send them into the path of the hoard.

With a vindictive smirk James hit the button on the steering wheel for the flamethrowers.

Twin fountains of burning Hellfire erupted from the front, flash cooked demon was quickly mowed down by either the front plow or the chaingun rounds fired by the walking arsenal. A few Chaos managed to start following them through their trail, Wilder glanced at his console to find anything that could help, the shaking from running over the demons making the action slightly hard.

And idea hit the Detective, He slammed the break, which automatically deactivated the twin boosters, as he activated the front mounted chaingun. He twisted the wheel as he spun arouned, his inner speed racer taking over as he did a classic 180 reverse thrust. Wilder activated the chaingun, along with the still burning flamethrowers.

Between the Large caliber Gilgamesh coated rounds firing at about 20-25 rounds per second and twin fountains of Hellfire the Buzzsaw freaks were quickly dealt with. Wilder about faced and gunned it.

They were nearly out of the hoard until Wilder had to swerve to avoid being stepped on by the undead Titan.

" Well, that thing got here pretty quick. " James muttered to himself as he disengaged the rockets once more, grealty reducing acceleration as he pulled the hand break. Grendel went into a controled tail spin for three rotations before gunning it to get them back on track.

This track, just so happened to be aiming their front end at the back of the Colossus's legs.

" If you would be so kind Ms? Light em up!! " Wilder called to Lady, who needed no further encouragement, Grendels .75mm Heavy Chaingun Started shredding the decaying meat of the Titans left foot.

**_"WRAAAAAGH!?!?"_**

The undead behemoth bellowed in pain as the damage to its leg forced it to its knee, and as Wilder had hoped, Shawn took ruthless advantage. Wilder could see him use his gloves to start climbing the thing.

" Go get em kid, we still got more work to do. " Wilder said, watching the young Gamer as he went.

**[ Shawn POV**** Shawn's theme, Legendary-Skillet start]**

As soon as Wilder and Lady took off in the Devil Arm, I wasted no time in dodging a blow from the towering corpse. Cursing my lack of powerful long range attacks that could actually hurt the damned thing I back peddled away from its grabbing swing.

I didnt need to turn to know Sesshomaru, (and wasnt it weird to see a gender bent version of that asshole?) was tearing into the left over demons with gusto. The reason i could tell was because of the loud wind currents and the screams of the recently mutilated.

This time when it swung at me, I jumped on top of its hand and slashed at its wrist, sadly the wound was too shallow to sever the appendage, but it did burn it.

**[ -520 Hp damage dealt to Target!]**

Suddenly It roared in pain and fell to one knee, A quick glance behind it showed Grendel with Lady shooting at its Achilles tendon, with a quick thumbs up I began to scale the thing, climbing up to its head.

I had an idea to kill this thing, but it was a gamble, hopefully the Gamer would allow me to recreate moves i had seen from other games. I needed a quick look at this things stats, I need to know how bad its hurt and what i need to do ta kill it.

I said "**Observe**"

**[Legion Zombie lvl29]**

**[Decaying Monolith]**

**18,214/200,000HP**

**S. 1,400(750)**

**P 870**

**E 1,000**

**C 0**

**I 0**

**A 450(225)**

**L 0**

**Active effect/ Debuffs:**

**[ Missing limb(left arm) ]**

**Those affected by this effect suffer from a halving of both their Agility and Strength stats, and additionally suffer from the [Heavy bleeding] Debuff( Note, dose not include Golem/ Undead type enemies.)**

**[ Stunned ]**

**Those affected by this Debuff have taken too much damage at once and as such cannot move until [Stunned] has worn off.**

**Timer: 0:56.**

Holy shit on a pogo stick, those fighters nearly mulched this guy!! I needed no further promting to finish this bastard off, as I neared its lower abdomen I Tore Azriel off my back and sank her into the things body, as my Spectral grasp pulled me up the momentum forced Azriel to tear a bloody line from Prick ( not that this thing actually had one mind you) to sternum.

**[ Critical hit!! Target takes 2,000 Hp in damage ]**

A shuddering moan of pain was all that the thing offered in retaliation for the wound.

As i neared the head, I pulled Azriel out of its chest and wound back. I took a deep breath and began to channel my energy into the Devil Arm and swung for the fences!!

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be...

**_* Smash, Bam!!*_**

I have no idea what hit me, but the impact sent me chrashing into the ground.

I didn't have enough time to twist myself to land on my feet, so the next best thing was to not land on my head. I tried to turn myself around enough to not get a mouth full of gravel. Still hurt like a motherfucker

**[ -500Hp: 8,150/12,000]**

Ok, now? Im pissed off.

I rolled to my feet and came up short at the sight of what hit me...

... Well, make that _who _hit me...

Rocking his traditional blue hoody and jean combo, Foux hawk hairstyle and sans demon arm, but with his metal prosthetic. He was also on his ass, probably from what had thrown him at me.

His two weapons, The giant German knife sword Red Queen was currently on the ground while Blue Rose was strapped at waist.

All in all Nero Sparda was well equipped, and on his ass.

... Id ask if this day could get weirder, but Murphy seems to like hanging around gamers, so that seems a little stupid right now.

Nero finally came back around, groaning a little as he sat up. " Rhg, Whatever fucking just hit me is going to get its ass kicked. "

I found myself saying " How about we deal with the giant corpse before you go and get curb stomped again? sound good kid?"

... Y'know, in hindsight, not the most friendly introduction ever huh?

In less then two seconds Nero had whirled around and had his sword drawn, thankfully he stopped before he could actually slice me.

His expression was one of absolute shock, he did a actual double take before saying. " D-dante? How the Hell did you get so young!? And what the hell happened to Urizen?! "

... Well, at least i know _When _hes from now.

As i began to contemplate the Pros and Cons of Trolling the little ass muncher, The timer for big, rotten, and rank unfortunately hit Zero.

**_WRAAAAAGH!!!!_**

" Oh COME ON!!! " I shouted as I lept back from the swing the Legion Zombie made with its only arm. I looked at Nero for a second to see the Devil Hunter actually parry the swing with Red Queen before hopping on the fist and running up the arm.

Not wasting time I dash for the legs, as i got close I Drew Azriel back and tried to charge her up again. As soon as she was close to full, I let loose.

**" HARVESTER!!! "**

An Ethereal silhouette of a Demon appeared around me and followed the motion of my swing. Its larger see through version of Azreal cleaved its already maimed left ankle straight in two. Not waiting at all I Focused as much of my power into my legs as possible to jump.

With the power boost, added to gravity pulling the zombie down due to losing a foot, it wasnt really all that high.

Lashing out with a Spectral Talon I latched onto its last arm while it was in the process of falling off. A clean cut through the bicep showed me Nero was keeping busy.

As i made my was back towards its head I saw Nero fire Blue Rose into the things eye sockets, jellified eyes popped into green muckus, bleh! As i neared the head Nero looked to me, and all I did was pull out my new Spaz and take aim for the forehead. All the while my hands channeled the last dregs of my energy into the weapon.

" Checkmate!! "

**_BANG!!!!!! _[ Shawns theme end]**

The demonically powered slug hit true, and a lot harder then i thought, instead of a big hole in its head, I got a head the size of a condominium turning into paste.

Gravity reasserted itself and both me and Nero began to fall, not wanting to break a bone and ruin the badass moment, I tuck and roll to my feet, meanwhile Nero just landed normally... Fucking Showoff.

Now all tha-- Whohoo sword in my face!!!

" Alright Asswipe, you are gonna answer my questions or youll see what a Sword that can make you explode when it cuts you can do when shoved up your ass. " Nero said as a glowing hot Red Queen was held menacingly right below my nose.

I looked him straight in the face, before slowly pointing behind him.

When he turned around He saw lady with Grendel's turret pointed at him. His eyes Widening, while Lady dosent seem to know who he is...

But, how can that be? I mean, if there both... Oh, oh this is very, very bad.

Arkham, he wasnt just pulling Dante's world close to mine, he was also _shredding time and space doing it!!_ I have no idea when Lady was from, but if Nero knew who she was and had his prosthetic arm, and judging by the fact it didnt look like a gauntlet, he had no Devil Trigger. Then it _HAD _To be during the Qlipoth incident.

I nearly cried when I realized that this day, was Far, _FAR _From over.

**[ Otherside of the city- Directly after Shawn killed the Legion Zombie. ]**

Two white haired young men were walking down the street. The mutilated corpses of the demons around them showing to all that they could deal with the Underworlds denizens with ease. As the two continued their, shall we say _enthusiastic _walk The one in a trench coat colored entirely Red thought of how weird this day was becoming.

Scant hours ago they were fighting a battle against each other to prove who was correct in their Ideals. Now? They had come to an uneasy truce, The mess that they had found themselves in was too dire to be at each others throat.

Dante Sparda and his elder twin Vergil both looked to the direction they had sensed the demonic power that had flared up.

" Am I wrong or did that spike of energy feel familiar to you as well Verg? " Dante asked his twin. His normally cocky grin gone and in its place a confused frown.

While the eldest son of Sparda held his normal stoic demeanor he did say. " Yes, but I have never felt it before today, at least I dont think i have. "

The twins looked at each other, and nodded. They both took off for the otherside of the city, eager to find out how they got here and why this energy felt so familiar.

_' Honestly, it feels just __ours does. ' _Dante thought as they started to speed down the streets faster and faster.

**[Chapter end]**

**And there we go! Here we come children, Next time the four boys get together and discuss what the hell is going on and how that can stop the mad hatting psycho that is Arkham.**

**Also Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all who read this. And an update for the challenge for fight themes. Arei The Peridot Dragon has come up with ththe winning theme for Nero, Skillet, Not gonna die extended.**

**So, just let me know what you want, Client of Devil May Cry, or antagonist for a small arc? your choice girl.**

**As always, Reviews are appreciated and encouraged so please do so. Kinda too tired to act like a loon right now so I will just finish with this...**

**_2020 IS ALMOST HERE BITCHES!!!_**

**wolf out.**


	7. Author note

** Hey guys, wolf here to ask you all a question. what do you all think of this? I going to be posting a new profile picture. This is a Shawn SDT( sin devil Trigger) character my cousin made for me while we played a bit of Soul caliber 6. I personally like it. but id like my loyal readers to tell me what you think. Im honestly tempted to use it. but like i said id like your opinion. **


	8. Gamer may cry omake 1

Shawn poked his head out of the three inch Reinforced steel door. a gas mask adorning his face.

" Is it safe? " His sister in law Karin asked as she held a spiked bat, she was also wearing a bandana around her lower face.

Just as soon as she asked that question. a mob of people rushed to open door.

" GIVE US YOUR CLOROX WIPES!?!?! " The legions screamed brandishing pitchforks and L.E.D. flashlights.

Shawn slammed the door shut but good. and as an added procotion sealed it with a dammed boulder.

He turned to his sister. " Signs point to... hell no. "

He turned and walked back into the bunker. wonering if the world would ever go back to normal.

the end.

**_Whelp people, I can officially say that this outbreak? blows but good the last three month's? utter hell. Today, was the first day off ive had in a good three weeks and that wasnt even the longest dry spell between days off. ohohoh not even close. but, i have a good, nice comphy 11 day vacation coming. well see if i cant get this story a real update soon. as a side note?_****_TAKE MERCY ON US INSTACART SHOPPERS, WE ARE BUT FLESH, NOT THE ROBOTS OF AMAZON. FOR THE LOVE OF GAIA STOP WITH ORDERING 200 OR MORE ITEMS IT PAINS US SOOO!!!! _**


End file.
